Sibling Protector
by ShadowK54
Summary: BigBroLinc AU! When his dad died due to an incident a few years ago, Lincoln made a vow that he was determined to always uphold. That vow? He won't dare let another loved one get hurt on his watch. Not again.. However, his will to uphold that promise will be tested when an infamous family moves into Royal Woods. Lincoln X Harem! M for Loudcest, Smut, Violence and other things.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Aye ladies and gents! Now, before you go into this. As it's said in the summary, this is a big brother Lincoln fic! Which means he's the eldest of the Loud children. So imagine him as such. If you're cool with it that is. If not, then too bad, I guess. XD You're more than welcome to drop the story if at any point it causes you disinterest, no harm done!

Oh, and if you're asking yourself, "Oh god, another Lincoln X harem ( Both Loudcest and not ) fic? Really?" Mhm! Ya better believe it! I've actually wanted to write a fic on this show for quite a long time since I became a fan about over a year ago, but.. just decided to do it now.

Anyway, me being the fuckin' wierdo that I am! I just had to go and make this story a harem story. A Loudcest harem story at that. XD Dah well! I love Lincoln. I love the Loud sisters. So I don't got any complaints!

If harems, or rather Loudcest harems, aren't things you're comfortable with, you know how to back out of this. (: The summary should've been enough of a warning though if you're at this point.

Alrighty! After hearing all of that, if you had ultimately decided to give this story a chance. Thanks! That's all I really ask for. I'll _try_ not to disappoint. Now, time for me to finally shut my trap! So without further ado, I hope that you at least somewhat enjoy the prologue!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Prologue**

* * *

_6:29 A.M.._

"You hanging in there, Lincoln? We're just about to reach the forty five minute mark. So we're almost done! Keep it up!" Encouraged Clyde as he rode his bicycle while looking down at the digital stopwatch on his cellphone, the timer reading forty four minutes and showing that his best friend was just half the minute away from completing his jog.

"Y-Yeah! I'm doing good here, buddy! Thanks for asking!" Lincoln, who sounded slightly exhausted, responded as he picked up the pace to push whatever was left of his limit for those remaining seconds. The action had Clyde pedalling a bit faster just so he can keep up with him.

'_Come on, Lincoln.. Almost there..! Don't.. give up yet!_' The white-haired boy thought as Clyde began to countdown the last few seconds.

"Five!"

'_Faster!_'

"Four!"

'_Don't stop!_'

"Three!"

'_Push it, Loud!_'

"Two!"

'_And!_'

"One!"

'_There!_'

"And time!" Clyde declared as he stopped the timer at forty five minutes on the dot, putting his phone back in his pocket after clicking the screen off. The two eighteen year olds came to a steady halt right in front of The Loud House itself after having jogged around the block repeatedly for those forty five minutes.

Lincoln currently wore a plain grey tee shirt, a pair of black athletic shorts and grey running shoes. While Clyde wore his signature black pants, a navy hoodie and black shoes.

At the present time, it was the break of dawn of a new day for the town of Royal Woods, Michigan. The air was cool, there was a gentle breeze flowing throughout the town and judging by the different colored leaves that were falling off the trees, it was the season of autumn. Just as Royal Woods has always been, or at least for the most part, the town was calm, noiseless ( If you exclude his rowdy family when they're up ) and troubleless.

Now that he was finally able to catch a breather, the sweat covered Lincoln Loud leaned forward and brought his hands to his knees. Heavy and rapid breaths escaped his lungs one after the other, droplets of his hard earned sweat dripping onto the sidewalk from his chin and the tip of his nose. "It's like it never.. gets easier.." Lincoln tiredly scoffed, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he leaned back to stand straight, bringing his hands to the sides of his waist.

"I don't think anyone ever said working out was easy there, buddy." Clyde chuckled. "But don't worry, I know you'll reach that one hour mark eventually." Clyde added as he dismounted his bike after putting down the kickstand. When approaching Lincoln, he pulled down the towel that he hung over his shoulder and held it out towards his best buddy for him to clean himself up. "Here you go." He offered.

"Thanks.." Lincoln panted, taking the towel and giving Clyde a grateful nod before wiping down his face. "Then I just have to keep on working harder for that to happen." He dabbed at his neck and took a few more breaths to steady his heart rate. "Anyway, thanks a ton for helping me keep track of the timer. It really does help me focus more on the exercise, and uh.. Heh, I'm.. very sorry again to have you wake up so early to do it." Lincoln apologized, holding onto the ends of his towel after bringing it behind his neck.

"Nah, don't sweat it, man." Clyde smiled as he shook his head and waved off the Loud boy's concerns. "If I had known that you were out for runs so bright and early like this, I would've volunteered to help you out much sooner." Clyde assured.

Lincoln took a brief moment to appreciate the young McBride's kind natured soul, wondering what exactly he did to deserve a best friend like him. But nevertheless, he wasn't going to complain or make the question known. Instead, he opted to say.. "You're the best, dude." He smiled as he extended a hand out beside him, waiting for Clyde to do the same, which he did right away.

"Hey, what are best buds for?" Clyde grinned as their hands came colliding together, grasping firmly onto each other for a moment. They chuckled before letting go.

"So, will you be needing me for anything else?" The young McBride asked.

"Nah, I think I can do the rest of my workout on my own from here. So you can head on home if you want." Lincoln answered as he used one end of the towel to wipe some more sweat off his forehead.

"Ah, I got you." Seeing as he got the go ahead, Clyde nodded as he moved to get back on his bike. But before he would depart back to his home.. "Are you sure that you won't be needing anymore assistance?" He asked for the sake of making sure.

Lincoln cocked his head in confirmation. "Yeah man, I'm sure." He replied confidentally.

"All right." Clyde shrugged, relieved at his response as he pulled up the kickstand with a foot and balanced the bike himself. "Well if that's the case, I'll catch you later then, Linc!" Clyde bidded his friend farewell as he gave him a small wave before pedalling down the sidewalk.

"See you, Clyde!" Lincoln waved back as he watched the black-haired boy ride away for a few seconds before he turned his head to look at his house, smiling when doing so. He then looked down to the digital watch on his right wrist to see that the time was..

6:32 AM

"Oh shoot! Falling behind schedule!" He exclaimed as he quickly got the move on to head to his family's garage, running past good ole' Vanzilla in the process.

Pulling up the garage door, Lincoln smirked as he set his sights on the single red punching bag that was hanging at the center of the small structure.

Also contained within the garage against the corners and walls were some of the items that belonged to his little sisters; such as a few of Luna's speakers, a red box holding Lana's tools, and a cardboard box labeled 'PROPS' that belonged to Luan, which held only some of her comedic tools mind you as her and Luna's closet could only hold so much. There were also a few closed boxes containing some stuff that were meant to be stored away.

After pulling down the door when entering the garage, Lincoln turned on the light and moved to stand by the punching bag, bringing a fist up and lightly pounding it against the bag. "Hello again, old friend.." He said to himself as he lowered his hand.

Now, before he would let loose on the punching bag, he first needed to finish... warming up.

For the next ten minutes or so, Lincoln did some stretches before doing a few dozen push ups and sit ups. During the sit ups, with each time he rised, he would quickly thrust his elbows one at a time over his knees while his hands held onto his head. Afterwards, he did a couple minutes of squats to finish the warm up off.

"All right.." Lincoln took a deep breath to ease his heavy breathing as he stepped in front of the punching bag. He reached down to grab at the bottom of his shirt before pulling it off and tossing it aside. You know, for comfort! Definitely not to show off the muscular form that had him feeling so confident and proud everyday. Oh no siree!

Anyway, Lincoln now stared at the punching bag with a harsh glare, his fists clenching strongly near his sides and his right foot moved a step back, his left foot remaining where it was. Then with the raise of his fists and a firm posture, Lincoln got into a combat stance.

_Boof! Boof!_

Suddenly, with swift speed, he threw two jabs at the bag!

_Boof! Boof! Boof!_

He then threw two more jabs followed by a gut punch!

_Boof! Boof! Boof! Boof! Boof! Boof! Boof! Boof!_

Eager to get straight to the fun part, Lincoln started to throw a flurry of punches and elbows at the bag without stopping for the next couple of minutes, grunting loudly with each attack and the sounds of his powerful strikes filled the garage.

After those two minutes..

"AAAH!" _Boof!_

With a cry, Lincoln's workout concluded after he delivered a final punch to the poor bag, striking hard enough to make it dangle violently for a moment.

Despite his clear exhaustion, Lincoln remained standing as he reached up to run a hand back through his wet hair. He stretched out his fingers after lowering his hands down by his hips. Then after closing his eyes, he tilted his head upwards and indulged in the afterglow of the intense exercise, allowing the sweat that had accumulated on his form to slide down and go in between the cracks of his tight, well-toned muscles.

For a good minute, he was allowed to remain alone and in silence, if one can ignore his heavy breathing, before he heard the side door of the garage open and he quickly steered his sights over to whomever was entering.

"Of course you'd be in here." Said a voice that was familiar to the Loud boy.

Lincoln smirked upon seeing one of his little sisters, Lynn, enter the garage while still in her night clothes, which consisted simply of a long white tank top and red shorts.

After taking a breath, he responded humorously. "You make it sound as if it doesn't happen everyday." He chuckled as he once again cleaned himself of his sweat.

Lynn smiled tiredly at his comment after yawning, rubbing at her eyes gently. "Good point." She replied.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Lincoln asked as he became curious. "You still have some time to sleep before you have to wake up for school, you know." He pointed out as he walked up to the sporty brunette and stopped in front of her.

With how close her litterly half naked big brother was, Lynn faintly blushed as she caught sight of his glistening abs for a second before averting her eyes away from them with a small turn of her head.

"Y-Yeah, I know I could've. But it was kinda hard to go back to sleep when I could hear your punches all the way from the room. Man, you were really pounding on that thing." She cocked her head towards the punching bag while flashing a small smirk.

"Was I... really hitting that hard?" He asked as he blinked in surprise, shooting the bag a brief glance before looking back to Lynn. He really was a Loud, huh?

"Yup. And your shouting really wasn't any help either." She teased as she rubbed a pinky in her left ear to emphasize her remark.

"Heheh.. I see. S-Sorry about that then. I'll be more mindful of my volume the next time." He assured her as he rubbed his head in embarassment. '_Are our walls that thin? __Guess it's about time that I try and get Lisa to somehow soundproof this thing._' He thought as he looked around at the garage interior.

"Please." Lynn chuckled as she yawned once more while turning to leave the garage. "Anyway, you better catch the shower and get started on breakfast, bro. You don't have much time left before the others get up." She reminded him, walking out of the garage and going back into the house that was bound to be Loud soon enough.

Lincoln looked down at his watch again to see the time..

6:51 AM

'_Nine minutes.._'

"It is about that time.." He grinned.

So, after getting his top up off the floor, Lincoln turned off the garage light and followed Lynn's lead by exiting the small structure. Then he headed back into The Loud House himself to take a quick shower so he can be ready to do his responsibilities as a determined and loving big brother. Just like he did every single day for the last few years..

* * *

_Elsewhere.._

Sitting in a van at the outskirts of Royal Woods, looking down at the quiet city, were three individuals of Latin descent. A middle aged woman was seated in the driver seat while a teen girl sat in the front passenger seat and a teen boy sat in the middle back seat.

The teen girl scoffed in slight disgust at the sight of the city. "Seriously Mom, out of all the places we could've moved across the country to, why did we have to come to this boring place?" She complained as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat, narrowing her eyes at her Mother beside her.

The latino Mother giggled before answering her eldest child. "It's just as I told you earlier, Mija. Things are getting too hectic back in Los Angeles. So we needed to move the family and our operations to a more quiet part of the country to lay low for awhile. You don't want us all to end up in prison, now do you?" She raised a brow while looking to her daughter with a smirk.

"... No.." The girl sighed in defeat, her response compelling the woman to nod in contentment.

Then, much to her chagrin, her one year younger brother decided to chime in the conversation with a less than pleasing comment. "You had the chance to move with the others to Great Lakes City, sis. So it's actually your fault that you're stuck here with us." He chuckled after saying his tease.

"Shut the hell up, Bobby! No one was talking to you." The girl growled as she glared at the boy from over her shoulder, resisting the urge to jump in the backseat and pummel him to death.

The boy, who was named Bobby, simply shrugged off her threat and grinned, remaining unbothered. "Hey, I'm just saying." He replied nonchalantly.

"Calm down, Ronnie Anne. Your brother is only teasing." The mother calmly intervened before things got too heated between her two children.

The girl, who was named Ronnie Anne, huffed, obeying her Mother's command as she pulled her hands down into her sweater pockets and relaxed back into her seat. "Whatever. I still think he needs to learn how keep his annoying trap shut." She mumbled with evident irritation as she turned her head to look out her window with a pout.

The Mother softly sighed in exasperation before looking to Bobby. "Can you please refrain from bugging your sister like that, Mijo." She said to her son not as a request, but as an order, giving him a stern look while doing so.

Bobby rolled his eyes as he sighed himself and slumped back. "Sorry Mama.. It won't happen again." He responded insincerely as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was then that the two hispanic teens ignored each other for the time being.

"Good." Softening her expression when seeing how her children were now somewhat behaving, the woman smiled as she looked towards their new home and pressed on the gas pedal, carrying on with their drive into the city.

"Now, let's go and start... settling in, hmm?"

She suddenly displayed a devilish grin as they, along with the three semi trucks that were following them and were carrying long, loaded containers, "moved in" to become new residents of Royal Woods.. and there were more of them still on the way..

* * *

**A/N:** And Bam! There's the prologue for my next action-packed story! I hope it was enough of an interesting read for ya! If not, dah well! XD As you can probably tell, this story is taking a _really_ different route. Mind you, I got nothing against the Santiagos, I love them very much too as a matter of fact. But this story needed a group from the show to play the antagonists that I had in mind for it as I am not much for creating OCs. So hopefully that'll clear up any misunderstandings.

Now, being the action and Martial Arts lover that I am, this story is gonna be pretty full of all that beautiful goodness! So maybe that'll hype ya up a tad bit. (: Also, there will be some dark themes to this, but not anything _too _dark, I assure you.

* * *

Alrighty, onto something I feel is important to make known..

**Ages of The Loud Children**

**\- Lincoln: 18 years old**

**\- Lori: 17 years old**

**\- Leni: 16 years old**

**\- Luna: 15 years old**

**\- Luan: 14 years old**

**\- Lynn: 13 years old**

**\- Lucy: 11 years old**

**\- Lola and Lana: 9 years old**

**\- Lisa: 7 years old**

**\- Lily: 5 years old**

For those who were wondering, hopefully that'll help!

* * *

**Lincoln's Martial Arts Styles**

**\- Muay Thai**

**\- Pencak Silat**

**\- Judo**

**\- Jiu-Jitsu**

**\- Tai Chi**

**\- Wushu**

And those are the Martial Arts styles that I'll have Lincoln proudly display throughout the story!

* * *

Now, usually at the end of the chapters for my stories, I type out the list of the girls that are involved in the lead male's harem. But I decided that for this story, I'll keep it a surprise! cx

Alrighty, that's all I gotta say for now. So I'll leave y'all be! Thanks a ton for giving this a read and again, I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed it! Have a good one!

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think! **

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

6:57 AM

_In Lincoln's bedroom.._

"Sweet! Right on time." Lincoln quietly cheered as he checked the clock on his phone after getting dressed into his usual clothes, having just finished with his quick shower a couple of minutes ago. After picking up his watch from his dresser, Lincoln put it back on his wrist as he was exiting his bedroom.

He tiptoed halfway down the upstairs hall before making his way downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he hummed curiously upon hearing a vehicle honk its horn very briefly from outside.

Before he could ask himself who was causing the ruckus, he heard something else that caught his attention. Quickly and being a bit surprised, the Loud boy turned his head to the right to see his Mother rushing out of her bedroom in her dental assistant's uniform with her purse hanging under her right arm by her shoulder.

Then it clicked for Lincoln as he smiled.

"Morning, Mom!" He greeted chipperly. "Is that your ride outside?" He inquired as he glanced at the front door.

Pacing over to the front door, Rita replied hurriedly. "Oh, good morning, Lincoln! Yup, sure is." She answered as she flashed him a warm smile while she was putting on her shoes.

"Ah, I see." Said Lincoln.

Lincoln was well aware that his Mother was a busy woman during the mornings with her job since she started taking longer hours a year back. So, not wanting to hold her up and have her risk being late for work, Lincoln walked up to her and leaned in to give her cheek a gentle kiss. "Well, I hope you have a good day at work then, Mom." He wished her.

Rita's smile brightened as she gladly leaned her cheek into her son's lips. "Aww thanks, sweetie. I'll for sure try to." She responded with a quiet chuckle as she met the boy's eye when he leaned back.

Now, Rita was well aware that she didn't have to worry about getting her daughters up and ready for school as she knew that she could wholeheartedly trust her son to do all of that for her. Little did her children know, when her husband died.. she honestly didn't think she would've survived handling her children and her job all at the same time if she didn't have the responsible young man in front of her around to help out. She was proud to think that her and Lynn Sr. did right by him as he grew up. She was also very proud of Lincoln to see just how much like his Father he had turned out to be. He was such a caring, responsible and thoughtful boy.. Not to mention incredibly.. handsome and well-built... Er, anyway!

_Honk! Honk!_

Rita was brought back down to Earth when she heard her ride do another round of honking.

"Oh shoot! Gotta get going." Alarmed and remembering that she was on the clock, the blonde woman didn't think too much on her strange thought as she quickly leaned in to give her son a quick peck on the cheek before she moved with haste to leave the house. "I'll see you guys later this evening! Love you, and tell the girls I love them too!" She said as she opened the door and stepped out.

"I will. Love you too." Lincoln said back with a wave as she was closing the door.

The Loud boy was left alone in the living room when his Mom shut the door and she was heard rushing off the porch to catch her ride. He walked over to the window and watched as Rita entered her friend's car, gave her greetings, and drove off.

Checking his watch, Lincoln saw that the time was just a few seconds away from hitting seven o'clock. So with that in mind, while still watching the seconds go by and raising a finger up by his shoulder, he softly hummed a jolly tune while moseying on over to the kitchen.

"And in three.. two.. one.."

7:00 AM

Then right on cue..

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lincoln chuckled as he could faintly hear the exhausted groans of his waking sisters, excluding Lynn since she was already awake and in the shower, sound off immediately after their alarm clocks went off.

Lowering his hands, he entered the kitchen and put on an apron that was hanging by the entryway. Then after tying said apron on, he went ahead and turned on the stove to get started on breakfast.

And with that, a day in the life of The Loud House truly began..

* * *

_Upstairs.._

As usual, within the minute of waking up, most of the Loud girls were all lined up in front of the bathroom door and waiting for their turns to use it.

A tired Lori was the first in line with an equally sleepy Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa following behind her.

"Lynn! You better hurry up in there and not use up all the hot water, or I'll literally barge in there and make you move it." Lori groaned as she lightly beated on the door.

"For real, dude.. Like heck I'm going to shower in cold water again." Luna chimed in before giving off a soft yawn.

"Like, *yawn* totes, the same here." Leni said as she rubbed at her eyes with her sleeping mask still over them.

Being the ever so impatient one, Lola decided to speak up her own concerns in a rather.. convincing tone. "Rrr! Move your butt in there or else, Lynn! We don't have all dang day!" She loudly growled in complaint.

Since they were right beside her, Lana and Lucy flinched at the bratty sister's cry.

"Sigh.. Why must it always be like this?" Lucy asked no one in particular after she had recovered, slightly slouching as she hung her head. Yeah, Loud may be their family name. But they didn't need to live up to that _all the time_.. right?

"Geez Lols, chill out, will ya?" Lana mumbled as she rubbed at her right ear, feeling it become slightly numb due to Lola's piercing shout.

"Yeah, Lola. No need to be such a _hothead_." Luan uttered as she weakly giggled at her own dumb joke. However, it had the opposite effect on her sisters as they all just groaned and deadpanned in exasperation.

"Your foolish jokes are the last things we need to hear at the present time, Luan." Lisa sighed as she lifted her glasses slightly when she rubbed at her heavy eyes.

It was then that they heard the shower turn off and Lynn finally responded to their complaints.

"All right, all right, I'm finished! Hold your horses." Lynn said with an annoyed tone as she could be heard opening the shower curtain and stepping out of the bathtub. Those sounds were music to the girls ears as they were quick to express their relief.

Now while all that was going on, a barely conscious Lily Loud, who was wearing a pink princess nightgown, walked out of the room that she shared with the brainy sister of the bunch. When turning the second corner, she slowly descended down to the first floor and went to the kitchen to join the one person she loved and appreciated most in the world.

"Linkyyy.." Lily whined as she rubbed at her eyes and stood at the doorway, looking at her big brother by the stove with a weak pout.

In the midst of cooking some eggs, Lincoln looked to the young girl upon hearing his name. "Well good mornin' there sleepyhead." He greeted with a wide smile.

Seeing as how the eggs needed a bit more time to cook, Lincoln lowered the spatula he was using down onto the counter and walked over to Lily, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Morning.." Lily yawned as she lifted her arms slightly when Lincoln picked her up with ease and held her close to him. She smacked her lips together lightly a few times as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on her left shoulder.

"Sleep well, my little sunshine?" Lincoln softly questioned after giving the girl's forehead its good morning kiss. He then moved back over to the stove. When getting there, he held Lily up with his left arm while his right arm picked up the spatula and continued tending to the eggs. To ensure that she wouldn't get hurt by it, he had his body tilted so that her back wasn't facing the _very_ hot stove and instead his right side more so faced it.

Lily shrugged at his question as she couldn't help but smile upon hearing his nickname for her. "I slept okay, I guess.. though Lisa's snoring kept waking me up.." She replied.

Lincoln scoffed anxiously as he could very much vouch for that. He'd be lying if he said that Lisa's snoring, which seemed to be gradually getting worst, didn't wake him up here and there during the night. Curse these thin walls of theirs.. Why haven't they done anything about it yet? Like, seriously? He wondered. Dah well, it's the least of his concerns at the moment.

'_Tell me about it.._' He thought.

Quickly getting over it, Lincoln shook his head as he put on a positive demeanor once more. "Well don't you worry. Perhaps a warm, tasty breakfast will wake you right up." He chuckled as he looked to her for a reaction.

Lily giggled tiredly, yet enthusiatically, at the mention of breakfast. "Yay.." That was all she could bring herself to say to acknowledge his remark.

Wanting to do his littlest sister a solid and to satiate his urge to baby her, Lincoln started to sway Lily side to side steadily. "How 'bout you sleep for a little awhile longer until it's your turn to use the bathroom, huh? I'll wake you up when it is." He suggested.

"Will you keep carrying me if I do?" Lily asked, hoping that he would.

"You know I will, Sunshine. How silly of you to even ask." He replied promisingly.

Lily grinned as she nodded contently and nuzzled into her Linky's neck. "Okay.. Thank you, Linky.." She whispered as she immediately began to doze off when she was given the go ahead, falling back asleep almost instantly as she was already emitting soft, adorable snores.

"No problem.." Lincoln whispered to the sleeping girl, giving her a comforting experience as he continued to make his slow movements for her. Gosh, he lost track of how many times he did this for the baby of the family. Not that he had any complaints about it.

* * *

7:43 AM

It took nearly three quarters of an hour, but eventually the Loud sisters were all washed up, dressed up into their usual clothes and at the table eating their breakfast. Still having a little over half an hour before they needed to head to school. The Loud children weren't in any rush to finish their meals.

Sitting at the ends of the long dinner table were the two eldest siblings, Lincoln and Lori. Lincoln sat at the end near the kitchen entrance and Lori was at the opposite end. On the side that faced the dining room window, starting from Lincoln's end, sat Leni, Luan, Lola and Lynn. On the other side, also starting from Lincoln's end, sat Lily, Lucy, Luna, Lana and Lisa. There wasn't any room along the side of the table for Lily to sit at. So she would always instead sit at the corner of the table to Lincoln's right, which was her preferred spot if one asked her.

"Oh my god, this is literally the best.." Lori said to herself as she was eating her food eagerly. Now usually at times like this, she would be texting away at her phone to chat endlessly with her friends. But when it came to breakfast though, or more specifically her elder brother's breakfast meals, she was more than willing to put her phone down for now in order to truly appreciate the effort Lincoln put into the meal.

"Mm~ Your cooking is like, totes, delicious as always, Linky." Leni chipperly complimented the chef after she had ate a small strip of bacon, sending a happy smile the boy's way as she was chewing.

"Indeed, it is quite delectable, elder brother." Said Lisa as she stared at the scrambled egg on her fork for a moment before quickly making it disappear into her mouth.

"Bro's cooking is always rockin' you guys! What did you expect?" Luna smirked, taking in a cubed hashbrown.

"He does know how to make breakfast the most important and _egg-_cellent meal of the day, get it?" Said Luan as she showed off an egg before bursting into a brief fit of laughter. Then she ate it after she was finished.

"Sigh.. Your food never fails to shed light into the dark void that is my soul, big brother." Lucy said as she could be seen flashing a smile upon saying her comment.

Upon hearing the compliments, Lincoln put on a proud expression and bowed his head. "Thanks! I do always try to give it my all for you girls." He grinned, raising his head as he went back to eating, taking a bite out of a slice of his white toast.

"You were right, Lincoln! This did wake me up." Lily chimed in as she smiled widely at the white-haired boy beside her before picking her fork into an egg and eating it with an audible 'omph!' and a satisfied hum.

"See? I told ya it would do the trick!" Lincoln chuckled as he lightly ruffled his youngest sister's hair before reaching for his glass of orange juice and taking a sip of it. Lily merely giggled gladly in response to his action.

Lily no longer wore her nightgown, not since her bath, as she now wore a purple spaghetti strapped top with tiny yellow flowers lining the edges and a matching frilly skirt. Her shoulder length blonde hair was neatly brushed back and atop of her head was a purple headband that had a small pink lily flower on it.

"Here you go, Charles. Eat up!" Lana spoke as she fed their pet dog, who was sitting by her seat with his tail wagging, a few of her hashbrowns by dropping them on the floor in front of him.

Charles panted excitedly as he didn't hesitate to gobble down the potato treats after they were down.

"Walt!" Lana then whistled for their pet bird after grabbing a single hashbrown off of her plate. When the sound of flapping wings hit her ears, she tossed the hashbrown up into the air. "There ya go, buddy!" It was when she flinged it that a yellow blur flew right over their heads and took the treat.

Walt chirped as he flew around for a short time before stopping on top of the cabinet that was in the dining room. After dropping the hashbrown upon landing, he pecked to tear it up first before eating the contents that were within the skin.

Lana hid a few more in her overall pockets to give to Cliff and Geo later, the other main pets who were still asleep.

Meanwhile, Lola wasn't able to enjoy her beautiful meal as her table neighbor, Lynn, distracted her with her savage eating.

As much as she wanted to scream the sporty brunette's ear off, Lola was one who enforced table manners. So being somewhat able to hold back her disgust at the sight, she spoke up. "Can you stop acting like such a wild animal and eat like a proper lady for once in your life, Lynn? Really, it's not like your food is going anywhere." The blonde groaned as she lightly glared at Lynn.

"Hmm?" Lynn ceased with her senseless munching when hearing Lola's complaining, blinking dumbly at her with puffed cheeks for a second or two. When processing the princess's words, Lynn growled and glared at the girl as she chewed a bit more before swallowing down her food in one easy gulp. "Hey, I'm freakin' hungry, all right! So get off my case and mind your own business, brat!" She huffed, leaving her arguement at that as she continued on with her feast.

"Ugh, you're so hopeless.." Lola grumbled as she rolled her eyes, seeing the futility in protesting any further.

Lynn was always a girl who did her own thing and refused to let anyone stop her. Which explained why the blonde gave up so easily.

"It's okay, Lola. Settle down." Lincoln spoke up in an attempt to ease the nine year old, catching her attention as she looked to him in surprise. "As long as she's not hurting anyone and not making.. too big of a mess." Lincoln scoffed nervously as he noticed the little mess of toast and hashbrown crumbs that surrounded Lynn's plate. "She can eat how she wants. So just try to ignore her and enjoy your food, okay my princess?" He requested as he smiled warmly at Lola and gave her a pleading look.

"B-But.."

Ooh, why did he have to go and say that? Lola really wanted to say something that would go against his reasoning. But after he called her his princess, she struggled to think up the words to do so. So feeling as if she had no choice, the flustered blonde conceded as she displayed an adorable pout. Everytime he gave her that look, there was absolutely no way that she could go against her prince. "Ooh all right. Sorry Linc." She took a deep breath to cool her head. She did her best to try and ignore Lynn at that point as she went on to eat her food in a prim and proper manner, much unlike the brunette.

"Thank you, Lols." Said Lincoln, showing a relieved smile at her reply.

'_Boy. Not to toot my horn or anything. But what would this family do without me?_' Lincoln stifled a chuckle at his thought as he shrugged and continued on eating.

If one were to ask the girls, they wouldn't know what to say or even think if they lost him..

* * *

8:14 AM

"Girls! It's time! Let's get going!" Lincoln called out as he stood by the door with his sisters packed school bags resting on the floor beside him. The white-haired boy kept an eye on his watch as he tapped a foot on the floor.

"Coming bro!" A few voices responded from upstairs as he could hear a stampede of footsteps moving to the stairs. He smirked as his sisters came into view when moving down the stairs.

"As always! Line up, get your bag and head to Vanzilla!" He instructed as he opened the front door for the complying Loud sisters before picking up the first bag for the first sister in line.

"Lily." Lincoln smiled as he held out Lily's bag in her path.

"Thanks Linky!" Lily giggled as Lincoln gave her forehead a kiss before allowing her to leave. When he stood straight again, she bolted out the door and to Vanzilla after taking her bag.

And thus began the everyday short-lived cycle.

"Lisa."

"Much appreciated, brother." Lisa adjusted her glasses as she took her bag, nodding gratefully before walking out. Lincoln didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

"Lola."

"Thank you very much, my prince~" Lola bowed elegantly to the boy before leaving, Lincoln doing the same with an arm across his chest as he smiled widely.

"Why of course, my princess." He chuckled as he looked to the next girl.

"Lana."

"Thanks bro!" Grabbing her bag, the two gladly fist bumped before Lana stepped out.

"Lucy."

"Thanks Lincoln." Lucy faintly smiled at the Loud boy, her only reason for smiling, as she took her bag and walked out.

"No problem." He smiled back as he watched her leave before turning back to the next sister.

"Lynn."

"Aye, thanks bro." Lynn chuckled. Instead of the usual fist bump they did, she opted to bump her free fist against the boy's clothed abs, grinning up at him as she did. As always, the motion hurt her hand ever so slightly due to the muscles solidity.

Lincoln showed no pained or tickled reaction as he just grinned back at Lynn. "Careful. Don't go trying to hurt yourself now." He joked in a cocky manner, the two sharing a laugh at that as Lynn walked out.

"Luan."

"I gotta say, Lincoln. I'm very surprised that you still got being a big brother in the _bag_." Luan giggled as she grabbed her school bag.

Lincoln couldn't help but give a soft chuckle at Luan's humorous remark. That was a new one for him. "Good one, Luan. And well, you know what they say, a big brother's work is never done." He smirked.

Luan smiled as she nodded in agreement at that. Knowing her and their sisters, or their family in general, that was without a doubt true.

'_and I'm glad that you're my big brother._' The comedy-loving brunette thought contently as she walked out after shooting Lincoln an adoring glance.

"Luna."

"Much thanks, luv!" Luna chipperly said in her typical british accent, grabbing her bag and placing one strap over her left shoulder before throwing the pouch around to her back. She gave Lincoln a two fingered salute as she was walking out.

Lincoln returned the gesture with a smile.

"Leni."

"Thanks a ton, Linky~" Leni sing-songed as she took her bag and leaned up on her tippy toes to give Lincoln a kiss on his cheek to show her gratitude. Her affectionate action caused him to blush.

"A-Anytime, Leni.." He replied bashfully as he rubbed at his head.

'_Aww, he's such a cutie!_' She thought as she beamed upon witnessing his reaction. The sight causing her heart to race. Hmm, why has she been feeling this way towards him as of late? How strange..

Anyway, getting out of her silly, yet pure, mind, Leni left the house. Leaving Lincoln in his current state.

Shaking his head, Lincoln gathered his composure and got back to the important matter at hand.

"And last but not least, Lori."

"Thanks, Linky." Lori simply said as she just took her bag with her eyes glued to her cell, her left thumb typing away rapidly at it. Boy, good thing she wasn't the eldest sibling, huh?

"You're welcome.." Lincoln deadpanned as he watched the eldest blonde sister walk out without saying much else.

With the line having ended with Lori, Lincoln shrugged and sighed as he made sure that he had his phone, keys and wallet in his pockets. "Got everything..? Great! Time to go then!"

And with that, Lincoln exited the Loud House and locked the door upon shutting it. Then off to drop off his sisters at school he went..

* * *

8:17 AM

At this time, the Loud sisters were loaded and buckled up into Vanzilla with Lori being in the front passenger seat. Leni, Luna and Luan were in the first row of the back seat. Lynn, Lucy and Lisa were in the second row. Then lastly, Lola, Lana and Lily were in the third row.

Now if only their driver, AKA Lincoln, would hurry up and join them, they can finally take off.

As Lincoln was making his way to the family vehicle, he noticed that their neighbor, Mr. Grouse, was outside tending to his little garden by his doorstep.

"Hey, good morning Mr. Grouse!" He greeted the elderly man as he waved over at him while walking down the stone path.

Mr. Grouse hummed as he steered his attention over to the boy. "Ah, good morning, Lincoln!" He greeted his respectful chore boy back as he waved at him as well before going back to what he was doing before.

Despite the... tense relationship Mr. Grouse had with his family in the past. Lincoln liked to think that they were now good friends ever since he became the elder's chore boy back when he was fifteen years old. By that, he meant that he would help out Mr. Grouse with the occasional yard chores, such as cutting his grass during the summers and shovelling snow off of his property during the winters. Stuff like that to make some easy money.

Satisfied with the greeting, Lincoln walked up to the driver side door and entered Vanzilla, taking out the keys to the old heap.

"So, we all good to go?" Lincoln asked as he put on his seatbelt and started the vehicle, gazing up at the rear view mirror to look at the ones in the backseats.

They all immediately assured him that they were.

"Okay, let's go." With that, Lincoln put Vanzilla into reverse and carefully pulled out of the driveway before taking off. Him and Mr. Grouse gave a final wave before they would be out of each other's sights.

* * *

8:26 AM

"Bye, Linky! See ya, Lincoln! Catch you later, bro!"

"Have a good day, you guys!" Lincoln waved at the five sisters aged closest to him as he had just dropped them off at Royal Woods High School. A few minutes prior, the Loud boy had dropped off Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy at Royal Woods Elementary School.

He waited until they were inside their, and his former, school before taking a minute to relax within Vanzilla. Man, being the older sibling can be a tiring duty. Despite that though, Lincoln loved doing it.

When the minute was up, he tilted his watch hand slightly on the steering wheel to check the time..

_8:28 AM.._

It was about that time where he needed to do the next responsibility of his day. So with a light sigh, he put Vanzilla back into drive and pressed on the gas pedal.

"Time to get to work.."

* * *

**A/N: **aaand there's the next one! This was honestly fun for me to write as I did very much enjoy imagining up the girls personalities, especially Luan's. She's my favorite. I don't know what it is, just something about a girl who can make silly and cringe-inducing puns just drives me crazy! In a good way of course. XD

I just wanna say, big thanks to those who have left positive reviews for the prologue chapter! I'm glad to know that you at least found it interesting and are waiting to see more. Again, I'll _try_ not to disappoint. XD

For those who are wondering. Yes, there will be other girls besides the Loud ladies in the harem. CX Next chapter will reveal one or maybe even two of them, who knows. *shrugs* XD

* * *

Alrighty, I don't got much else to say other than that. So thank you very much for reading and I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this update! Have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

8:40 AM

With a few more minutes left to spare, Lincoln was pulling up into the barely occupied parking lot of his large workplace.

After finding a spot to park Vanzilla, Lincoln put the large van into park and silently looked at the large structure close by. Then he said. "Back into the fray I go." And with that, he undid his seatbelt and exited the vehicle. Lincoln locked the doors to Vanzilla before he made his way over to his workplace, or as others gladly called it..

Royal Woods Mall.

Upon entering the mall, the unsuspecting Loud boy was immediately "greeted" by someone he knew all too well. She was a co-worker and an old friend of his as a matter of fact. So one can say that she was allowed to do what she did.

"Yo, mornin' Loud dork!" Lincoln perked up when a female voice called out to him with a familiar nickname. Then the next thing he knew, he nearly fell sideways when she had suddenly bumped herself into him with her shoulder and a hip.

"H-Hey!" Lincoln exclaimed as he regained his balance quickly and lightly glared at the brunette now walking along side him.

Despite his bulky exterior, this tough girl always seems to be the one who could manage to make him move against his will. He trained for long enough in his life to make it almost impossible for anyone else to do it. So it always kind of irritated him whenever _she_ would make it happen so easily. Then again, maybe that's to be expected from someone who's a Martial Artist herself.

"God, Mollie." He revealed. "I swear, one of these days you may just end up killing me if you keep doing that." Lincoln huffed as he fixed up his naturally strong posture, ridding himself of his glare as he relaxed.

Mollie, who was wearing a Royal Woods Mall security uniform, scoffed at Lincoln's remark before responding to him. "Oh please, don't be such a wimp, Lincoln. You're a big boy and should be able to take a rocking like one by now." The brunette chuckled.

"Don't you mean I'm a man?" He smirked as he shot her a cocky glance.

"Nah, you heard what I said." She smirked back at him. '_Though I won't deny that you look the part._' She thought bashfully, holding back a blush as she subtly looked up her long time crush's impressive build starting from his feet.

Who could blame her for having fell for the white-haired boy? She did grow up and train with him for awhile in their middle school years, having had the honor to see him evolve into the handsome young hunk he is today. What had her even more attracted to him was his skills in fighting. Not only did they attend the same Judo dojo back in the day, but he took it a _big _step further and became well-versed in a few other Martial Arts styles. It was actually thanks to his determination to become stronger that she, along with a few others, was motivated to learn other fighting styles as well. However, more on that and their history at a later date.

Lincoln chuckled himself at her reply, shaking his head briefly. "Mhm, whatever you say. Anyway, when did you get into work this time?" He questioned as he looked at her curiously.

Putting an end to her admiring stare, Mollie shook her head to get herself out of her thoughts. "Mmm.. I'd say I've been here for about half an hour at this point." Mollie shrugged.

_'Always the early bird._' Lincoln thought amusingly. "I see. Nothing.. worrisome went on before I got here?" He asked concerningly.

"Nope. Not a single conflict. But hey, it is only the morning. I'm kind of hoping for something to happen soon.. I ain't looking forward to the eventual boredom." She sighed as she put on a bummed out expression.

Lincoln raised a brow in surprise. "Wow, that's kind of a bad thing to wish for."

As soon as he said that, that was when the two late teens entered the security office of the mall and they made their ways over to the guard lockers, or rather Lincoln's locker to be more precise.

"You do realize that our job is to ensure and hope for safety throughout the mall, right?" The Loud boy said as he stopped in front of his locker and opened it, fishing his personal items out of his pockets.

Mollie rolled her eyes as she turned around and leaned back against the locker beside Lincoln's with her arms crossed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But come on! Don't you wish for at least _some_ action to happen here and there? I mean, you can't tell me that you don't find the job to be incredibly boring from time to time because of the lack of it." It was her turn to raise a brow, however curiously, as she looked to Lincoln while tapping her right finger on her left arm.

Lincoln thought about it, and yeah, perhaps the brunette did have a point. This job can be an excruciating bore depending on his mood. Thus having him yearn for a bit of action sometimes. It was actually _part_ of the reason why he decided to work here in the first place, the other part being that he wanted to help provide for his family. He was a very proud fighter at heart and nothing could change that. So how could he help it? Hell, a punching bag can only be a substitute for the real thing for so long.

When opening his locker, Lincoln sighed as he placed his belongings on the small shelf that was in it. "Believe me, Mollie. I get what you mean." He took out his own uniform that consisted of a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black cap with the word 'SECURITY' on it, and a pair of black pants. "But we can't always get what we want, now can we?" He shut his locker once he got what he needed and made his way over to the small dressing room that was exclusive to the security guards. Hence, why it's in the security office.

The brunette followed him some ways before stopping a few feet away from the dressing room to give Lincoln his space. "As much as it bums me out to say this. We are security guards, and part of being a security guard is that we have to wish for an environment that is suitable for everyone.. and all that other justice crap." He smiled weakly as he stepped into the dressing room and shut the door behind him. Mollie hearing it lock a second later.

"God, I forgot how much of a softy you've turned into over the years. You used to always be so pumped at the very mention of action. What the hell happened to the Lincoln Loud I used to know back in middle school, huh?" Mollie feigned frustration with an insincere sigh, hiding her hands in her pockets as she waited for the boy to finish dressing up. She bit down at her lip gently, aching to take just a teeny tiny peek at Lincoln on the other side of this blasted door. Dammit, why couldn't she be the lucky mirror that was in there for just a flippin' second?

"He grew up, Mollie. He grew up at a time when he needed to accept new and important responsibilities. That's all there is to it." Lincoln answered her with a chuckle.

Lincoln couldn't see it, obviously, but his reply did nothing but make a frown curve on the brunette's lips.

She was aware of those responsibilities he mentioned, and they took on the forms of ten girls aging from seventeen to five years old. She can recall a time after.. the incident.. when he decided to discipline himself to become a more mature and strong-willed person, for the sake of his little sisters. With their beloved Dad out of the picture, Lincoln wanted to be the man who could fill the role as father figure to the Loud girls. Granted, he's their brother. But he refused to let that fact stop him. Lynn Sr. did such an excellent job at being a dad when he was still alive, and Lincoln... well he wanted to be just like his old man.

Ridding herself of such solemn thoughts, Mollie smiled when thinking on his words alone, appreciating the confident tone he used to speak them.

"I suppose I can't argue with you there." She uttered under her breath.

Silence, mostly, consumed the room as Mollie could faintly hear the shuffling of Lincoln's changing. Then after a minute had come and gone, Mollie stood at attention when the unlocking click of the door hit her ears. She smirked upon the unveiling of her work buddy's new appearance.

Then walked out Lincoln wearing the security uniform that almost clung a bit too tightly onto his lean form. Thankfully, it wasn't too tight as it was just loose enough to feel somewhat comfortable. It'll suffice, he thought.

"Alrighty." Lincoln flipped his cap once before putting it on his head, pulling back his cowlick in the process. "All I gotta do now is punch in and we're good to go." He stated as that's what he got to doing next.

Man, Mollie never gets tired of this sight, and she hopes that she never does.

"It's about time." The brunette snickered.

8:45 AM

Ah good, right on time!

After punching in at the punch clock, Lincoln regrouped with his friend back at the door to the office.

"Ready to go, partner?" Lincoln grinned as he pushed open one of the doors, Mollie opening the other as she returned the expression.

"Whenever you are, partner."

"Well then, off we go." Lincoln acknowledged.

And with that, another big part of Lincoln's day began after they walked out of those doors.

* * *

_Two hours later.._

"err.." Mollie grumbled with clenched fists at her sides as her and Lincoln walked aimlessly through the mall, doing their jobs as they were watching out to make sure no disruptive hooligans were causing any trouble. However, while Lincoln was composed and serious about it, Mollie was doing her job more begrudgingly. Much to her dismay, as she expected it to be, this day was just like any other for the two teenagers; uneventful and torturously boring. Seriously, Royal Woods was just _too_ friendly of a city in her opinion.

Hearing her growl, Lincoln sighed as it wasn't hard for him to tell what was bothering Mollie. "You hanging in there all right, Molls?" He inquired as he looked at her with a weak deadpanned look.

"Hmph! Oooh yes. I'm doing just fine here, Lincoln. Don't you worry. Thanks for asking." She responded sarcastically with a hiss and a roll of her eyes, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest while facing forward.

"Haa~ Just another day at the office." He said teasingly at her expense, snickering lightly.

"Don't you dare get started with me Mister. I'm already in enough of a crappy mood. I don't need you making it worst." She huffed as she shot the boy an agitated glare.

"Settle, settle. I'm just teasing." Lincoln chuckled, defusing the time bomb that he nearly made blow up.

"I swear, I'm an hour away from punching one of these pillars into pieces." She huffed.

"You know, I'm starting to think that maybe this job isn't for you."

"You saying that I'm not capable of doing it?" The brunette scowled, her glare intensifying.

"No, no, no. Of course not." Lincoln shook his head side to side to express his denial. "I'm just saying, while you do have the skills for it. Your lack of patience is the only thing that's hindering you from enjoying yourself here. Or at least keeping you calm." Someone had to finally say it. "Now this is just a suggestion, and I say this to you as a good friend who cares about you, but it may do you some good if you worked on that. Trust me, it does actually make all the difference. Take me for example." He gestured to himself with a cheeky grin, shrugging nonchalantly when his eyes met hers.

"Well look at you sounding all full of yourself." Mollie scoffed. Usually she didn't enjoy her flaws being pointed out to her. But upon seeing Lincoln's point and her acknowledged flaw being one that wouldn't hurt her to get rid of, it would do her more good than harm in fact, she was willing to let it slide this time. So she took his suggestion into consideration. "Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea." She exhaled deeply as she rubbed at her left temple in silence for a few seconds before looking back at Lincoln. "But where do you even begin to start learning patience? From the way I see it, It seems to be nothing more than a hassle to try learning in the first place." She pouted.

"Tai Chi meditation always seems to work out for me." Lincoln replied.

Tai Chi wasn't in Mollie's inventory of Martial Arts styles, and Lincoln knew that. So one can't blame her for not knowing the wonders it worked. "Tai Chi, huh?" She uttered questioningly.

Lincoln nodded. "Yup." Then he snapped his fingers when an idea popped in his head, which made Mollie reel her head back in surprise. "Hey, here's another idea. How about we try doing it together sometime? If you're up for it that is." He proposed as he flashed the brunette a wide smile. Finally, he would have a partner to meditate with. If she accepted his proposal, of course. While he did enjoy meditating alone. He always wondered what it was like to have someone doing it along side him.

Mollie blinked dumbly at the Loud's boy's second suggestion, a faint red tinge glowing on her face as her Martial Arts loving mind couldn't help but think of it as a.. date? "T-Together..? Like in.. just me and you?" She pointed to them both, her eyes having a glimmer of hope to them.

"That's right." Lincoln assured. "So what do ya say? You interested?"

It hardly took a second for Mollie to make her decision as she immediately gave the white-haired boy her answer, in a chill manner that is. Even if she was beaming on the inside. "Eh, sure why not? It wouldn't hurt to give it a go, I guess." She responded.

"Sweet!" Lincoln cheered, showing his own excitement. Unlike her. "Glad to hear you're up for the challenge. I promise that you won't be disappointed." He grinned.

"I sure hope so. You know how much I don't like my time being wasted, Loud dork." The brunette replied jokingly.

"Oh, just you wait and see. You'll be feeling inner peace like you never felt it before." He said while waving a hand in front of him.

"Inner peace, eh?"

"Oooh yes." Lincoln smirked.

The two shared a chuckle before Mollie spoke again. "All right then, sounds good." She smiled. "So where and when would we do this whole "_inner peace_" searching?" She stifled a giggle.

Upon hearing her question, Lincoln hummed in deep thought as he looked up to the bright sky through the long skylight above them. The boy thinking about their options. "That's a good question actually." He grasped at his chin. "It wouldn't exactly be the wisest choice to do it at my place."

"Why's that?" Mollie asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's The _Loud_ House, remember?" Lincoln answered humorously.

"Ah, right. Yeah, makes sense when you put it that way." Mollie shrugged.

"Mhm. It's not a problem for me as I'm already used to my sisters antics and all. So I'm able to tune them out somewhat."

"I see. Impressive." The brunette complimented.

"Thank you." Lincoln acknowledged confidently.

"But do they ever get noisy to the point where you aren't able to tune them out anymore?" Mollie couldn't help but wonder.

"Meh, I suppose sometimes they do. But when it does come to that, that's usually where I pull out the good ole' 'Noise-B-Gone 2000'."

"The 'Noise-B-Gone 2000_'..?_" Why did Mollie find that to sound so familiar..? "Wait a minute.. isn't that the name for those ear buds that are supposed to block out any noise?" She uttered inquisitively.

"You betcha!" Lincoln confirmed her suspicion with surprising enthusiasm. His response making the girl deadpan.

"Geez, I bet your sisters are really happy to know that you'd go to such lengths to block them out." She teased.

"Heheh.. They really don't mind it all that much. Well, at first it did kinda tick them off because they thought I was just trying to ignore them. But eventually they understood why I needed them. So they're not too bothered about it nowadays. Thankfully.." Lincoln released a sigh of relief as he remembered the times when his sisters would give him hell for whenever they caught him wearing those earbuds during his meditation times.

"Sounds like you had it rough back then." Mollie pointed out.

"You have no idea.." Lincoln replied unnervingly while rubbing at his head. "Anyway, back to the main topic. How about we try having the session at uh... Ketcham Park? Let's say... on Saturday?"

Mollie took a moment to think on her schedule for that day.. and yup, it's all clear as far as she can tell. "I don't have any plans for Saturday... What the hell, let's do it." She chuckled, giving Lincoln a reassuring smile.

"I'll mark down my calendar." He replied, chuckling himself.

'_Oh my god.. Are we.. actually going on a date?!_' Mollie internally squealed. Wow, she hoped her thoughts never sounded like that again.

It was at this time that the two teens were walking up on the food court.

And their timing couldn't be anymore perfect..

*Slap*

"AAAH!"

When hearing the sounds of a slap, a woman's cry and a crowd shrieking in shock echo throughout their surroundings, Lincoln and Mollie emitted startled gasps as they were swift to perk up and look around urgently to find the source of the sounds.

In the order of which the noises happened, they knew that something bad was going on..

Much to Mollie's delight as she grinned ecstatically when no one was looking..

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooh snap! What's going to happen next?! Which lovely maiden is in need of saving!? Tune in next chapter to find out! XD Hehe!

Now, I don't have much else to say right now. So I'll leave y'all be! Thanks for reading and I hope that you found this update to be at least somewhat enjoyable! Have a good one!

* * *

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_A few minutes earlier.._

"Seriously, where is this girl? She's not even texting me back." A feminine voice groaned.

Sitting by her lonesome looking at her phone amongst the plethora of other mall shoppers, who were taking breaks from their early morning shopping sprees to enjoy a fast food meal or a beverage, was a curvaceous young woman of unparalled beauty.

She possessed bombshell curves that would make any less endowed woman envious, a beautifully clear and fair skin complexion, luscious shoulder-length brown hair that curled up at the ends and dark eyes that would entrap any man who would have the fortune of getting lost in them.

She wore a tight, orange tube like dress that went up to hug at her voluptuous chest, displaying an ample amount of cleavage, and the rest of her goddess like figure. As for where it ends, it stopped when it reached down to the lower part of her plump thighs. To go along with her dress, she also wore a small, black buttoned jacket. Said jacket being unbuttoned and wide open. On her feet were a pair of black mid heel booties. To finish her look off, She wore white rounded sunglasses atop of her head and a pair of black earrings.

For the last half hour, the buxom brunette had been waiting for a friend to join her at the mall, her patience dwindling as time went on. Tapping the manicured nails of her left hand on the booth table she had reserved, she emitted a soft, exasperated sigh as she put her phone in her purse before reaching for the milkshake in front of her blessed bust, taking a few second sip before putting it down again.

"The least she could do is give me an update.." The brunette whispered, rubbing the side of her head soothingly.

Just as she said that, she got her wish upon hearing her phone vibrate repeatedly, which indicated that she was receiving a call, causing her to perk up and blink twice in surprise. When she fished her phone back out and looked at the caller ID, she groaned in relief when seeing that it's her friend who was calling her, pressing the green 'accept' button before bringing the device to her ear.

"God, It's about time you said something, Monica! Where are you up to? I've been waiting here for over thirty minutes already!" The brunette complained as she waited to hear her friend's excuse.

"_I'm so sorry, Quintessa. I swear I wasn't trying to ignore you. I've just been busy taking care of my baby brother since this morning. Ugh, my parents had to leave town for a business trip today and I completely forgot that I agreed to watch him while they're gone. So I don't think I'll be able to make it. I am so so sorry._" The buxom lady's friend replied, sounding sincerely apologetic.

The brunette, who's name was revealed to be Quintessa, frowned upon hearing the reason. As much as she wanted to scold the girl for not telling her sooner. She held back as she knew she couldn't blame her, taking care of an infant isn't exactly an easy task after all. "Oh, I see.." She sighed as she allowed herself to slouch for just a moment. "Well, if that's the case. I suppose I can't hold it against you. I'm sorry for raising my voice." Quintessa took her turn to apologize. Easing her frustration now that she had heard from her friend.

"_No, it's fine. You had a bit of a right too._" Her friend giggled nervously. "_So... Y-You're not mad?_"

The brunette's frown was replaced with a small smile. "No, you silly." She waved a hand dismissively. "I'm just glad you told me before I got _too_ impatient. I would've droven myself crazy wondering what happened to you."

"_I'll be sure to let you know right away if something like this happens again, I promise. And thank you for understanding, Tess._" The friend said in relief.

"Of course." Quintessa acknowledged kindly. It was then that she heard a baby crying in the background, presumably her friend's baby brother. She let out a soft chuckle when hearing her friend immediately sigh deeply. "Looks like you got some big sistering to do."

"_Yup, appears so. But before I go, what are you gonna do now?_"

"Err.. I'll probably just shop on my own for awhile and get what I need. We did plan this shopping trip for a reason." She smirked.

"_Heheh.. That we did.. All right, well I really gotta go now. I'm sorry again, Quin. I swear I'll make it up to you once my parents come back._" The friend said promisingly.

"Pinky swear?" Quintessa raised her free hand's pinky in front of her as her smiled widened. Though she couldn't see her friend do it, she knew that she had returned the gesture.

"_Pinky swear._" The friend replied with certainty. The brunette clenched her pinky for a second before lowering her hand. "_Talk to you later, girl._"

"You too, Mon." With that, Quintessa ended the call and returned the cell to her purse. "Well, that's a bummer.." The woman sighed as she rubbed at her forehead, crestfallen about the whole unfortunate turn of events while she drank her milkshake. So much for going on a crazy shopping spree today.

A few tables away from her at a slightly larger table, there was a group of five men secretly observing the bummed out brunette. **( A/N: Not gonna bother coming up with looks for them since this is the only time they'll appear. So, let your imaginations run with that. (: Plus, I'll admit, I'm being lazy with it. XD)**

"Fucking hell, you guys see the rack on that chick?" One of them inquired with a mischievous grin. Needless to say that his companions noticed.

"Damn.. and that body too." Another one pointed out as he couldn't stop himself from undressing Quintessa with his eyes. Hell, that's what they all were doing.

"I'd love to have a go at that pretty thing." Chuckled someone else.

"I hear ya dude." Said another one who was drooling at the sight.

"Yo Danny." The fifth man called to the first one, gaining his attention immediately.

"What is it?" 'Danny' responded a bit irritated. "Don't you see I'm trying to enjoy a show here!"

"Jeez, calm down man. I was just gonna say, why don't you go over and work your charm on her. You know, to see if she needs some.. "company"." The fifth smirked. "She's looking mightly vulnerable over there. So who knows, there's a chance that we'll end this day off with a.. _bang._" He finished as he chuckled devilishly.

The first seemed intrigued with the idea. He won't deny that he's the one who knew how to attract the ladies, seeing as how he's the most suave and attractive one out of the group. Plus, he'd be a fool if he didn't attempt to get a piece of Quintessa's lovely cakes. "That's a good idea there, Pat." He smirked, looking the brunette's way in a contemplative manner for a moment before coming to a decision. "Eh what the hell." He tapped on the table with a palm. "Let's give it a shot." He announced as he stood up from his chair.

His friends cheered and gave him words of "encouragement".

"Alright! Snag that ass up for us man."

"You got this bro!"

"Looks like we're having some real fun today boys! Hahaha!"

"Hell yeah!" Two of them high fived.

"Will you guys shut the hell up?!" Danny growled as he quickly turned around and harshly shushed his friends, glaring at them. They simultaneously recoiled as they looked at him in shock. "Shit! It's like you're trying to get us kicked out of here before we can even try to get her!" He looked around, and luckily for them, they didn't arouse suspicion as no one was paying them any mind. Not even Quintessa as she just continued to drink her milkshake, silently minding her own business.

Realizing their mistakes, the four seated men relaxed themselves while glancing at each other.

"S-Sorry Dan. Heheh.. Guess we got a little too excited there." One of them spoke up while rubbing at his head.

"Whatever. Just fucking keep it down." Dan rolled his eyes as he walked away.

'_Idiots.._'

As he was nearing Quintessa, he regained his composure and put on a "cool" expression.

Back with Quin, who was still looking disappointed, she leaned back into her seat as she crossed her calves and brought her right forearm under her breasts, hiking them up a bit when she grabbed at her left elbow, unintentionally making them bounce. Bless the males eyes!

"Having a bad morning?" Dan made his presence known.

"Hmm?" Humming in attention, the buxom brunette quickly turned her head to look at the man who had approached her, quirking a brow as soon as she saw him.

Now, Quintessa has always been a woman with good instincts. And right now, they're already telling her to be cautious of this individual. As if she wouldn't notice the way he was ogling her body. It was always the first thing she looked out for whenever a man came up to her. Hell, he wasn't even trying to be subtle about it! '_God, not another perv.._' She thought in annoyance. Damn it! what is it with nosy creeps always trying to get in her pants?! She often wondered. Like hell she was some busty dullard who was easy to deceive and get with. She absolutely hated that she gave off that vibe.. and men who dared to try and take advantage of it. A girl can be incredibly attractive and have brains at the same time, you know! Sigh.. Nevertheless, she was damn well going to show him that she wasn't a fool. But, perhaps after toying with him a bit to harden the blow. '_H__ere we go again._' She smirked.

So commencing with her act, she quickly changed her demeanor to that of a chipper one. One that only an airhead could make. Hey, this wasn't her first rodeo.

'_Jackpot! __Oh this is gonna be easy!_' Dan thought excitedly as he internally grinned. Oh poor, stupid, presumptuous Danny.

"Oh! Hello there!" Quin greeted with a cutesy voice as she sat up straight, pressing her slim biceps against the sides of her bust to make her vast cleavage more apparent to the man, causing him to take a _very_ deep breath just to contain his enthusiasm. The brunette proceeded to answer his question. "Oh no, I'm all right. I'm just.." She adorably pouted and lowered her head to face her puffing cleavage in feign dejection. Her upper limbs loosened up, which caused her supple mounds to jiggle momentarily. "thinking about some stuff.." She uttered lowly.

Oookay, maybe this won't be so easy, Dan thought. Out of all the ladies he had charmed in the past, Quintessa was already proving to be the most challenging as he was struggling to hold himself together. This girl was just too flippin' sexy! And cute!

Somehow managing to regain his composure, and without her permission, Danny took it upon himself to steadily take a seat right next to the brown-haired woman, making her blink in surprise as her mouth made an 'o'.

'_Seems we got a bold one here__.._' Observed Quin. Since she was sitting in the middle on one side of the booth, he had the opportunity to sit down in the free spot next to her. What had her feeling a bit anxious now was that he had blocked the way to get out of the booth.

"Aww, you poor thing. What's on your mind, sweetie? Maybe I can help." The "smoothe operator" offered as his expression faked concern and he brought an arm over her shoulders. Jeez, trying to maintain eye contact with her sure was a daunting task, he thought as he kept shooting swift glances at her breasts, the large, soft orbs of flesh looking as if they'll pop out of her dress at any moment.

Continuing with the charade, Quin deeply sighed as she turned slightly to face Dan a bit, putting her milkshake down, then bringing her hands down to the spot between them and giving him a semi-full view of _her milkshakes_. Oh how the sight made his mouth water. "I was just thinking that.. Well, I was supposed to be here to shop with my boyfriend but... " She growled, then came her usual fake sob story. "But then he suddenly bailed on me just so he can go and hang out with his friends!" She spoke up in a more agitated tone. "I mean, can you believe that?! What kind of man leaves his girlfriend to spend their six month anniversary alone! It's so stupid and mean!" She cried in outrage as she began to produce fake tears and her head lowered, her expression now that of insincere sadness. "I'm starting to think that he just doesn't appreciate me.. or even love me anymore.. That jerk!" She whined as her fists began to shake and she was on the verge of sobbing. Thank god for high school drama classes.

"Oooh, come here now.." The man cooed as he gently pulled Quintessa into a 'caring' embrace, the brunette going along with it as she didn't hesitate to hug him back, pressing her breasts against his chest, and her muffled cries sounded off when she nuzzled into his shoulder. Good thing she held off on the mascara today..

'_Hmph, what was I fucking trippin' for? This is a piece of cake! She's practically throwing herself at me!_' Dan inwardly cheered as he glanced over his shoulder at his friends and flashed them a wide grin, which told them that things were going smoothly on his end, as they can clearly see. In acknowledgement of his success so far, they gave him thumbs up and smirks in return.

"H-He's been doing this to me so much lately and I.. I-I just don't know what to do anymore!" Quin sobbed as her hold tightened slightly.

Getting back to the task at hand, 'Dan' rubbed at her back gently as he spoke up in his best soothing whisper. "Well that's just damn awful of him, I gotta say.. But before I say anything else.. What's your name, sweetheart?" He inquired, his other hand coming up to pat down at the back of her head, being sure not to mess up her hair when going about it. Why ruin such beauty so soon? The scumbag thought.

"H-Helena.." 'Helena' answered. What? No way in hell is she giving this bastard her real name!

"Helena.. Such a beautiful name." He complimented.

"Thank you.." She whimpered in forced gratefulness as she was beginning to settle down.

"Well, Helena? You wanna know what I think your boyfriend's _really_ doing behind your back?" He asked of the girl, gaining more of her attention as she raised her head enough to show him her teary eyes.

"W-What..?" She responded nervously, her hands gripping tightly at his shirt by his stomach.

"He's cheating on you." He stated plain and simply, shaking his head in disapproval.

'Helena' emitted a heartbroken gasp as her eyes widened in horror, another round of fake tears falling down her sorrow stricken face. "H-He can't be..! He said that.. h-he's just with his buddies..!" She stuttered, sounding as if all the air had been knocked out of her lungs.

Dan sighed as he briefly hung his head before replying. "I'm sorry to say, Helena. But I'm afraid it's true. When a guy gives his girlfriend the excuse of hanging out with his buds a lot of the time. It usually means that he's with another girl. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.." He uttered, sounding sorry for the acting brunette.

'_Wow. H__er boyfriend's a real idiot for cheating on this hot piece of ass. But whatever, it's his loss... and my gain!_' The real dumbass thought without remorse, insulting someone who doesn't even exist.

"I-It can't be... tr-true.. He.. Oh my god!" Looking down to her lap in shock, the brown-haired woman's face scrunched up in sadness before she pulled her face back into Dan's shoulder. Unable to hold her emotions in, or so she made it seem, as she let out her sobs of heartache. That instantly garnered them attention from a few nearby shoppers. But only for a moment as they went back to doing their own things upon seeing the man comfort the buxom brunette.

"Sssh, it's okay, it's okay.. Don't cry, Helena.. If you ask me, if that's what he's gonna do to someone as lovely and as beautiful as you. He's not worth shedding tears over." He assured the crying woman as he held her close.

After a few seconds of snivelling, 'Helena' responded. "You th-think I'm... *sniff* b-beautiful?" She asked as she somewhat calmed down, keeping her face hidden from his view.

"Yup, very much so. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on if I'm being honest. That's why I came over here because I just couldn't stand seeing you look so depressed, it doesn't blend well with your beauty one bit. You know, if you were _my_ girlfriend. I'd spend every waking minute of my life with you and make sure you'd never feel alone.." He whispered, showing off a wicked smirk.

"Would you r-really?" She panted.

"Of course I would. A girl like you doesn't deserve to end up alone I'm sure."

"You're so sweet.." 'Helena' whimpered as she took a deep breath to gather her bearings. "Since I told you my name... What's yours?" She questioned, her hold on him loosening.

"It's Danny. But you can just call me Dan if you want." He answered, swiftly morphing his devilish smirk into a kind smile when the brunette finally pulled her face away from his shoulder, wiping her face of her tears and their trails as she sniffed.

When she appeared composed enough, 'Helena' smiled smally at him as she proceeded to make a request. "Well Dan. S-Since you said you'd never let me be alone. Would you maybe like to... spend the day with me?" She bashfully asked with a slight pout, gazing up at him with begging eyes.

Dan quirked a brow as he looked down at her with a slight grin, finding the notion to be quite the interesting one. "Oh? What about your boyfriend? How would he feel about you being with another man?" He responded, not sounding concerned at all.

Like a switch had instantly flipped inside of her, 'Helena' grinned herself as she licked her lips in a seductive manner. "Screw his feelings. Actually... you know what... screw the mall too. how about we go someplace where we can _really_ be alone, hmm?" She suggested ever so alluringly as she quirked a brow at him while twirling her left index over the center of his chest. The motion causing the punk to quiver in anticipation.

'_Hell.. yes!_' The man thought victoriously. '_Sorry boys, but I'm getting my tasting first._'

"That sounds like a very good plan." He uttered in approval, not about to say no to her brilliant idea. Mission accomplished! Or so he thought..

Not one to waste time to get an easy lay, Dan got out of the booth before extending a hand towards 'Helena' to help her get out of it as well. He continued the fake role of gentleman till the bitter end.

"Thank you." Said the brunette as she took his hand for the first and last time before exiting the booth, grabbing her purse and bringing the strap over her left shoulder.

"Now before we go, I first gotta tell my fri-" Before the man could finish saying what he wanted to say, his eyes widened in surprise and followed the young woman as she immediately walked away from him when she was out of the booth. When his friends saw this, they too were rendered baffled.

And thus, Quintessa returns. Boy was it hard for her to hold back the giggles throughout that whole ridiculous scene.

"Uh.. E-Excuse me, Helena?!" He called out confusingly. The brunette stopped a few feet away when hearing her fake name. However, she didn't make any attempt to look his way. "W-Where you going?"

"Oh me..?" After saying those last two words in a ditsy voice, that was when she got rid of it as she spoke up again in her real voice. "I'm getting as far away from you as possible, obviously." Quin chuckled in amusement as she turned around halfway and looked at Dan with a shit-eating grin curved on her glossy lips.

Now, you know that harsh feeling that happens when you've been played like a damn fiddle? Yeah, that's all Dan could feel right now.

Dumbfounded upon hearing the noticable change in Quin's tone, the slack-jawed punk blinked a few times as he struggled to find the words to respond With. "I-I don't understand.." He said in overwhelming bewilderment, that being the only reply he can come up with on the spot.

"Of course you don't.." Quin muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well, allow me to make things a bit more clear to you then." Her eyes narrowed into a glare, shooting it towards the shocked womanizer intensily, making him tremble where he stood when he was struck by it. "First off, I can't believe you fell for that whole act. Like seriously, how stupid can you be?" She scoffed with a cheeky smirk. "And secondly, I'm not a fucking idiot. Like hell I'd fall for your sleezy tricks, you dumb, manipulative pig!" She growled as she left him with that and resumed with her walk to anywhere but there, assuming that she had gotten her point across to him well enough.

Oh the sweet relief she felt when she finally had the chance to get away from him. While she did feel giddy to have yanked the fool's chain, she also felt dirty for when she had clung onto him in the way that she had. God, never again will she do that.

"Anyone got any idea what's going on? I'm very confused right now." The group of men who were at their table began to converse amongst themselves.

"Maybe she's just going to the bathroom?"

"Could be. But why the hell did she look so pissed off all of a sudden? Did Dan say something he shouldn't have?"

"The hell if I know. We can't even hear them from here!"

Yup, they were all at a loss about the whole situation.

Back with Danny, things weren't going well for him. He was pissed. Like, _crazy_ pissed. Not only did this.. this.. slut! have the gull to play him for a fool, but she also had the audacity to hit him where it hurt the most. His pride. Like a spoiled brat who had just been denied a toy that he so badly wanted, he fumed furiously as he glared at the brunette's backside with utter hatred and anger. Nope, no way in hell is she going to get away with that! He didn't care if people watched or if he got in trouble. 'Helena' was going to fucking pay for her bitchery one way or another! His thoughts! So with that in mind, he began to walk fast towards the unsuspecting bombshell..

His open right palm at the ready..

With the grunts once more, one of them was quick to alert his talking allies when he noticed what Danny was doing, patting them to express the urgency he felt over the development. "Woah, woah, guys! Look!" They did just that as they swiftly turned their heads to watch their leader.

"What's he doin'?" Another one of them questioned.

"No idea.. But he looks hella furious." Another pointed out nervously.

'_Another __asshole blueballed__._' Quin internally chuckled as she walked away with a proud look on her. Then she perked up when she heard Dan's voice call out to her in a less than enthused voice.

"Hey, bitch!"

Groaning in annoyance and not at all surprised to hear him curse at her, the brunette stopped in her tracks and turned around to reluctantly acknowledge the frustrated man. "Oh, what the hell do you wa-"

*Slap*

"AAH!"

Suddenly, the crowd surrounding them cried out in shock upon witnessing what had happened next..

The next thing Quintessa knew, she fell down roughly onto the floor on her side and had a big red hand print marking her left cheek. The area of her face where Danny had so boldly and strongly struck her.

He will later admit that to be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Holy shit!" Dan's goons exclaimed together as they all watched what played out with wide eyes. Hell, how could they not notice it? There's no way that loud slap wouldn't have grabbed their attention. To further express his surprise, one of them had a hand covering his mouth in a feminine fashion.

In a daze, Quintessa looked off to the floor beside her and watched as some of her personal belongings rolled and fell out of her purse. As she blinked, her left hand came up to hold her cheek gently. "Wha.." She panted. She turned her head slowly to look at the man who had caused the painful sting, her anger coming back to her as her ticked off glare returned. "Y.. You hit me?" She questioned in disbelief.

"You're damn right I did you cock teasing slut!" Dan huffed as his right hand went from an open palm to a tightly clenched fist. "And if you think that's the only time I'll do it. You're sorely mistaken." He smirked deviously as he approached her again, raising his fist slightly as a way to intimidate her.

Maintaining some of her bravery, Quin scoffed at his action as she kept her harsh stare on him while she tried to crawl away backwards, a few drops of sweat wetting her forehead. "Oh, look at you! A little bitch of a man who has to hit a woman just to feel powerful. Ha! Pathetic!" She snarled. She knew that she was pushing it with those words. But she refused to give the bully the satisfaction of scaring her completely.

With how things were escalating, Why in the world was the crowd just watching them? Recording them?! Don't they see that she's in trouble?! What's wrong with them?! How could they just stand by and watch on like that?! Someone will have to step up and help her eventually, right..? Right?!

As she expected to happen, her words did indeed fuel the fire of the seemingly dire situation as that was the last straw for Danny. His patience now at an all time low.

"Oh, that's fucking it!" Refusing to take anymore of her bullshit, that was when Danny rushed at Quin to deliver her a beating that she'll never forget. His motion made her whimper as she quickly steered her sights away from him and tightly shut her eyes, clenching her body in preparation for her "punishment".

"HAAH!"

_Tsh!_

Suddenly, time slowed down for the curvy brunette when she heard Danny groan in pain. His groan followed by the sound of the crowd gasping in astonishment when they saw that security had arrived just in the nick of time.

After turning her head to see what had occured, her eyes widened in amazement upon seeing a sneakered foot connect hard with the scumbag's face. The aforementioned scumbag's head turning slightly due to the powerful kick that was thrusted upon his right cheek.

Her sights steered up along the leg that the foot belonged to and the first thing she noticed about her savior..

Was his white hair that was revealed after his 'SECURITY' cap had flew off from his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh, things are getting spicy now! XD I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but nowadays, I prefer fight scenes to be in their own chapters. Not gonna lie, I feel especially attached to this story and I'm having a lot of fun with it. Already got the fight music selected and just need to let my imagination go crazy with the fight itself! Wooh!

* * *

**The Harem! **

**\- The Loud Sisters!**

**\- Rita**

**\- Mollie**

**\- Thicc QT ( Or 'Quintessa Taylor' for this story! )**

Now, if you're asking yourself "Shadow? Is this really the final harem list?" My answer to that question? Nope, not at all! There's still more ladies of 'The Loud House' to come as a matter of fact. These are just those who have appeared in the story so far. The rest are a surprise until they appear themselves. Don't worry!

After reading 'Age Gap' by Whimful, I've completely fell in love with the Thicc QT character and just had to add her to the harem and put my own twist on her character. If you haven't read that masterpiece of a story, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?! YOU'RE PROBABLY DOING GREAT THINGS! BUT STILL! You should take the time to give it a read when you can! XD It's a pretty awesome story.

* * *

Okay, that's all I gotta say. I'll spare you of my idiocy for now. XD Thanks for reading and I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this update! Have a good one guys!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Lincoln was absolutely seething upon seeing a man dare to try and strike a woman for the second time. He hated that he wasn't there sooner to prevent him from throwing the first attack. Whenever he thought of a girl getting hurt, especially by a man, his mind couldn't help but imagine one of his sisters being the victim. So maybe that was why his mind just snapped and his body moved on its own! Or maybe it was because he hated seeing a woman get hurt in general. Whatever the case may be, upon seeing some asshole try to aggressively rush at a downed and defenseless brunette, all he could think of in that moment was one thing.. giving him an ass kicking he so clearly deserved. And damn, it felt amazing when he landed a kick right in his stupid mug. His left leg being the limb that threw the attack, his right foot firmly planted on the ground, keeping him from falling as his upper body slightly leaned off to the right.

"Back off!" Lincoln snarled as his kick sent the groaning goon known as Dan stumbling away before he lost his balance and slipped onto the floor with a roll.

The kick doing its job, Lincoln brought his foot back down to the floor hard, his loud stomp that followed echoing throughout the food court. "Ha!" He huffed, getting into a stance by Quintessa as he swiftly shuffled around her to shield her view from the man who had assaulted her.

"Dan!" The other goons exclaimed, bolting from their table to help their leader.

Now, with an awestruck Quintessa, she was still trying to process what just happened. One second she was thinking no one would come to her aid. Then come the next, a brave white-haired knight did just that, and his timing couldn't be anymore impeccable. She stared at Lincoln's broad back with blinking wide eyes, watching as he stood strong and at the ready to fight if need be. His legs were slightly spread and bended. His right arm was extended out a bit with his fist at the level of his abs, his open left hand hovering over his bicep. Boy, did he ever look cool with that serious look on his face, she thought.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

Then his voice returned her to reality.

"W-What..?" She dumbly acknowledged, having been too entranced to hear what he said.

"I said, are you okay?" Lincoln asked once more, sounding gentle and genuinely concerned, glancing slightly over his shoulder to look at the brunette.

Quin's face glowed a light shade of red upon witnessing the handsome smile he flashed her... when he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I.. I'm fine.. Thank you.." She answered softly, Lincoln nodding contently at the response.

"That's good." Lincoln hummed, putting on his stern expression once more as he turned back to face the group of scum, who had just regrouped and were trying to get the disoriented leader back on his feet, which was proving to be a struggle due to the pain and dizziness Dan felt. "My apologies for not helping you sooner.." He snarled quietly at his failure. "But don't worry. I'm here now. And I won't let any of them lay another finger on you." He promised, glaring at his newfound enemies as his fist trembled due to his strong squeezing. "Mollie?" He called out to his partner, who was standing amongst the amazed crowd and sharing their expressions.

What had Mollie stunned initially was how quickly Lincoln had moved to save Quintessa upon seeing the predicament for themselves. She swears that she felt a strong gust of wind blow right at her when he zoomed off. So, what was her next reason to gaze on in astonishment still? It's a simple answer really, and it was that bright, blazing fire burning wildly in his eyes. Flames that were ignited by his determination to save those in need. Now, allow her to retract her earlier statement. He's still the same old Lincoln Loud she always knew.

Upon hearing Lincoln call her name, Mollie shook herself back to her senses and looked to the white-haired boy in attention. "What's up?" She firmly acknowledged as she was about to step up alongside him, but she stopped immediately after hearing Lincoln's request.

"Can you please take her to the office and make sure she's really okay?" Lincoln asked of his friend, cocking his head towards Quintessa.

After hearing him out, Mollie frowned, disappointed with his idea as it meant that she would be left out of the action. Man, she can never catch a break.. "But I can help you, Lincoln." She responded anxiously, not wanting to leave him to fight alone.

"I don't doubt that you can. But one of us needs to get her away from here and away from them." He shot her a glance over his other shoulder, smirking upon meeting her eye. "And as you can see, I've already chosen my role." He chuckled as he quirked his brows teasingly.

As much as she hated to do it, Mollie reluctantly admitted defeat as she released a low sigh. "Fine.." She groaned. But then, she couldn't help but smile at his cheeky remark. "You jerk.." She stifled a laugh as she got to doing the task that was forced upon her, swiftly moving to kneel beside Quintessa. Meanwhile, Lincoln lost his smirk and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Molls." With that, he turned back to face his opponents again, the group just now getting the dazed Dan back on his feet.

"Come on, Miss. Let's get you out of here." Mollie said urgingly to her fellow brunette, gaining Quin's attention as she quickly pried her sights away from her savior and looked at Mollie in surprise momentarily.

"B-But what about.." She looked back to Lincoln in worry. "him?" Why was her heart racing so nervously for him? She knew it wasn't in the way when someone is just afraid of the situation. But in the way that she was immensily worried about Lincoln's well-being. Someone who she had just met and hasn't even seen before in her life.

Someone... who was the only man to look her in the eyes first and not ogle her like she was some piece of meat..

Mollie gave her an assuring grin as she too looked at Lincoln for a second. "Oh, Lincoln? Nah, don't worry about him. He'll be just fine, trust me." She stated with confidence. "Now let's get a move on." She urged once more as she went to gather Quintessa's scattered stuff before putting them in her purse for her.

'_Lincoln.._' She's definitely gonna remember that name.

"Here you go." Mollie handed the purse to her once things were in order, Quin taking it quickly.

"Thank you." Said Quin.

When getting the buxom brunette standing again, that was when Mollie began to guide her away from the scene and to the security office, Quintessa shooting a final worried glance at the back of her hero's head before disappearing into the observing crowd.

'_Be careful.._' She wished him.

With the girls gone, Lincoln tilted his head side to side before rolling his shoulders to loosen himself up. The recording crowd backed up as they all had a feeling that things were going to get rowdy from here on out.

All right.. Time to get this show on the road.

"There you go, buddy." Said a goon to Dan's right.

"Damn, that's a pretty nasty bruise he gave you there man." A goon to his left pointed out.

"Must've been one hell of a kick." Commented another standing behind Dan, lightly patting his leader's back as he got up.

"You hanging in there all right, Dan?" Another one in the back questioned concerningly.

Stable enough to stand on his own, Dan growled as he yanked his arms out of his allies grasp and glared at them. "I'm fine, goddamn it!" He huffed while rubbing his kicked cheek, said allies raising their hands in surrender as they reeled their heads back slightly and gave him his space.

"Alright, alright. We hear you dude. Sorry we asked."

Dan gritted his teeth, holding back a sharp hiss as his touch caused a harsh sting. '_Goddammit, that fucking hurt!_' He cursed as he looked forward and glared at the cause of his pain. Lincoln staring at him back with less intensity. '_This son of a bitch must have brass fucking balls to even try and hit me like that! No fucking way is he getting away with it!_' Foolishly sticking with that thought and beyond pissed off, Dan breathed heavily with fury as he didn't dare break his gaze from Lincoln, his fists clenching strongly at his sides as his nails pierced the skin of his palms, shedding just a little bit of blood. "Let's fuck this asshole up." He suddenly ordered his crew with a hazy voice, his friends looking at him dumbfoundedly upon hearing him.

"H-Huh..?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, man. This guy doesn't look like he'll go down without a fight." Obviously.

"Plus, he's a security guard! We'll get in such deep shit if we even try to take him on!" One cried out.

"I don't give a shit who or what he is! Like that bitch! He has to pay for fucking humiliating me!" Dan screamed, looking to his friends with an expression saying that he wasn't going to accept any excuses. They were either with him or against him. Their choice. Yeah, like he's the one they need to be afraid of.

Gulping under their leader's intimidating glare, the four guys looked at each other for a few seconds before conceding as they weren't about to argue with him. What choice did they have but to help him? He is their friend..

"Shit. All right, Dan. We got your back." One said as they all looked to Lincoln and put on their bravest faces.

"Good to know that you guys aren't complete pussies." Dan scoffed.

Ouch.. As much as they wanted to call the guy out on his harsh, blatant and _unnecessary_ insult, they managed to hold themselves back from doing so as they sighed and chose to focus on the task at hand.

Hearing their entire conversation, Lincoln was well aware of their intentions and was ready to throw down if they were. However, just to be safe, he first needed to say. "You sure you guys wanna do this?" He calmly questioned. "Because if you do, I just want you to know that this is really only going to end one way." He warned them.

"Yeah, you're right! It'll end with you puking out your own fucking blood, prick!" Dan scowled. Not wasting anymore time, he gave his friends an order while cocking his head towards either side of Lincoln.

"Surround him!"

**( Cue "War" by T-Moe and Clearside! )**

And so they did as they were told as the goons moved in groups of two to circle around each of the Loud boy's sides. Lincoln smirked as his eyes went back and forth between the two groups, watching them for a few seconds before looking back to Dan, who chose to stay in front of him. All of them raised their ready fists and waited for someone to make the first move.

Oh, how this development brought a smile to Lincoln's face. After so long, finally he would get to have some real fun.

"Mmm, that's not exactly what I meant but.. close enough." Lincoln shrugged with a nonchalant chuckle. He then flexed his stance as he put on his "brawl" face. "Now, let's dance, shall we?" He growled.

'_This guy..!_' With an annoyed tsk, Danny responded. "With pleasure!" Dan gladly obliged his request, looking behind Lincoln at one of his guys. "Get him!" He barked.

**( Song at 0:27 )**

With an appalled gasp escaping the crowd, the ordered grunt obeyed as he charged at the white-haired fighter's back, raising a hand to throw a punch at him. "Take this, you bastard!" He warned. What an idiot!

"Hmph." Before the grunt could hit him, Lincoln tilted his body slightly to the right to dodge the attack, the motion making the fist go over his left shoulder.

The goon's eyes widened in shock upon witnessing how fast Lincoln had moved. And just when things couldn't get any worst for him, he cried out in alarm when he found himself flipping forward after Lincoln had tightly grabbed onto his wrist, twisted himself under his arm to face him, and sweeped one of his legs back. Upon landing roughly on the floor on his back, the lackey groaned as his face scrunched up into a pained expression. Lincoln wasn't finished with him yet as he quickly mounted the downed man and delivered a powerful right hook to his face. There was a brief silence after a loud smack rang.

One down, four to go..

Swiftly standing up after rendering his first victim unconscious, Lincoln got back into his stance and observed his temporarily dumbfounded, yet angry, opponents, eagerly waiting for one of them, or all of them, whichever they preferred, to come at him again. Hell, he dared them to.

"Shit, he got Chase!" One cried.

"Come here, asshole!" Getting his wish, Lincoln wiggled out his fingers as another one so foolishly charged at him. Then the other two grunts and Dan followed his lead afterwards. Oh, happy day!

When the next attacking grunt came up to him, Lincoln deflected a jab at his face by swiping the fist to his left with his right hand. Then he spun to come beside the goon and smacked his left elbow at the back of his head, making him stumble away and allowing Lincoln to deal with the others for now.

Turning to face Dan and another one of his goons, Lincoln grunted with the two swift kicks he swung at their stomachs, hitting them with enough power to air them out and make them fall back on their asses.

With the last non-stunned goon coming behind him to thrust a kick forward, Lincoln swiftly turned to him and caught the leg with his left arm, locking his arm around it and reaching his right hand to grab at the guy's shirt.

'_Mommy!_' The second victim internally cried, staring fearfully at a grinning Lincoln straight in the eyes.

Going on the offensive, Lincoln lightly yanked the goon's upper body towards him before thrusting a jab at his face, making him loudly grunt as his hands came up to cover his now bleeding nose. Lincoln then made him do a complete one-eighty after strongly pushing his leg off to the side.

After he was turned, the goon felt several pain surges go throughout his back as Lincoln immediately threw swift punches at him. After a few seemingly dozen hits, he was leaning back quite a ways until his neck came into contact hard with one of Lincoln's knees.

"Ha!" Lincoln dropped an elbow down onto his opponent's face before moving his leg out of the way and letting go of him, letting him flop down onto the floor. Finishing him off, the fighter lifted a leg up high.. "Aah!" and swung it down onto the grunt's vulnerable gut.

Two down, three to go..

Hearing rapid footsteps come up behind him, Lincoln turned around and strongly grabbed a grunt's fist with one hand before it could hit him, stopping it just an inch away from his chest. He quirked a brow when looking to who the balled hand belonged to.

'_Aaah crap.._' The man gulped when locking eyes with Lincoln. He then groaned and winced when Lincoln proceeded to twist his wrist back, making his body arch.

With a single raise of a leg, Lincoln snapped two kicks at the goon's stomach and chest before bringing his foot over his head and to the back of it. He quickly rolled the enemy forward to force him on his back, Lincoln rolling along with him in a sideways motion. Once on the floor, Lincoln moved to get his opponent's whole arm up between his thighs and he successfully got him in an arm bar.

Feeling like his arm would break, the goon cried out in excruciating pain as he tried to wiggle his way out of Lincoln's hold. But sadly for him, that wasn't working out so well as he couldn't even get Lincoln to loosen his hold. If anything, it only got stronger the more he tried.

Noticing the other two punks getting back up, Lincoln got this over and done with as he claimed his third victim's consciousness by thrusting a kick at the grunt's head after pushing himself up slightly, then he dropped the heel of his other foot down on his chest. Seeing the punk's eyes roll back into his head as he let out a fading groan, Lincoln threw the arm he grappled to return it to its owner before rolling back to stand up.

Three down, two more to go..

Dan and his last remaining conscious ally couldn't believe their eyes upon rising back to their feet, three of their guys.. just knocked and sprawled out over the floor around Lincoln. Looking as if they were taken out without putting up much of a fight.

'_Who the hell is this guy?!_' The last grunt thought as he trembled when he looked to the fighter, sweat accumulating fast on his face as he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

'_Useless! Every damn one of them!_' Dan complained as he glared at his downed friends for a moment before steering his sights up to Lincoln. His anger burned even more when they locked eyes.

Lincoln proceeded to give them a choice..

"Now, I'm gonna give you guys one last chance. Surrender quietly and face the consequences of your actions. Or... end up like your buddies over here." He glanced at the three he had taken out before looking back to Dan smugly. "The choice is yours. I don't mind either way."

"Uh D-D-Dan.." The unnerved grunt called as he tried to look to his leader, but couldn't as he was scared to look away from Lincoln for even a second. Fearing that he may just be tricking them. It was a pointless fear as Lincoln wasn't unfair as to do something like that. "I-I vote we g-go for the first option." He gulped.

"Screw that! Giving up isn't an option! This guy's going down! One way!" The frustrated Dan went on the offensive as he ran straight at the fighter. "Or another!" It's like he didn't remember how that move worked out for him the last time. Or how it worked out for his friends.

"Dan, stop!" The goon cried out urgently, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Dan, unfortunately, refused to listen to him.

'_Bad choice._' Thought Lincoln.

Reeling his left shoulder far back and angling himself to evade a punch from Dan, Lincoln's left hand grabbed onto the leader's forearm before he used his right elbow to strike him in the bicep and head. He grabbed Dan's head under his arm and kneed him twice in the gut, making him jolt and grunt with each hit. He immediately let go of the guy's dumb dome and rolled his arm back to swing an uppercut at Dan's face. The force of the punch made Dan's head launch backwards to make him stand in a sluggish fashion, spittle and some blood shooting out of his mouth. His arms flailed beside him in the process. To finish him off, Lincoln quickly took a step back before jumping to spin once in the air, readying a foot to strike the final blow on the arrogant man when he would come to face him again.

Dan's eyes widened as the last thing he saw before everything went black on him.. was a sneakered foot coming straight for his face.

_Whack!_

The now done for Danny was launched back straight onto the floor, joining those who were also so easily defeated by Lincoln.

"Ha!" After landing on one foot first before the other, Lincoln stanced himself once more as he looked down at the one he had just beaten. He huffed out air through his nose as he relaxed himself and stood straight while unclenching his fists. "It's been fun.. Danny boy." He chuckled.

**( End of song )**

Four down, one to go..

Narrowing his eyes, Lincoln looked up to see the last goon quivering in place while gazing at him with fear in his eyes, the lone guy scared absolutely shitless.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lincoln asked him casually.

The grunt flinched when he spoke, reeling himself back a step. "Pl-Please don't hurt me! I didn't want to fight! Honest! That was all them! All Dan! H-How 'bout this? I'll leave here and never come back! I swear, I won't! So please, I beg of you, spare me!" Jeez, pathetic much.

With him obviously no longer being a threat, Lincoln sighed as he lowered his guard and softened his expression.

He actually felt sympathy for the guy after seeing him look so weak. But did he deserve that sympathy? Maybe not if he knew their intentions with Quintessa. Speaking of which, that's what he plans to find out next. "If that is your choice, then fine. I'll let you be.." The goon sighed in immense relief. However, he wasn't allowed to truly relax just yet.

"But, answer me this first. Why did he..." Lincoln cocked his head at Danny by his feet. "attack that woman?" Lincoln interrogated as he shot a glare, threatening the anxious grunt with pain by balling his fists. "And don't you lie to me!" He warned.

Not having the mental strength to lie under his threat, the panicked grunt didn't hesitate to blurt out the truth.

After nearly a minute had gone by, Lincoln heard the disgusting story behind the situation. Well, only part of it as the goon only told him what he knew. He'd have to get the rest of the story from Quintessa later on. He would ask Dan, but he figured that he would just try to bullshit his way throughout that whole conversation, and he didn't want to deal with something that would undoubtedly be a waste of his time and energy.

After hearing how they intended to lure Quintessa away from the mall and.. defile her as a group somewhere else. Lincoln, he wasn't happy. Not one little bit as the intensity of his glare on the grunt increased tenfold. His figure gave off a dark and frightening aura. How he despised scum like that..

In the grunt's point of view, it was like death himself was staring him down without remorse. Furious and very much eager to claim his soul at that very moment. Why didn't he just keep his damn mouth shut?

The crowd wasn't happy either as they all just looked at the group with disgust and disdain. Yup, on the internet their recordings go once this was all over. If it exposes awful human beings like them to the public, they didn't see a problem with it, nor did Lincoln. It was their form of justice in their eyes.

Speaking up with a growling voice, Lincoln said. "After hearing all that. I'm afraid now that I can't let you leave here..." He paused as he grinned wickedly.

"Sir.."

Five down, none to go..

* * *

**A/N: **Boom! First fight scene done! Oh man, it was so much fun writing this up. XD And this was just one of the easy fights. Really can't wait to get to the more.. complicated fights! Wooh!

* * *

**The Harem! ( So far )**

**\- The Loud Sisters!**

**\- Rita **

**\- Mollie**

**\- Thicc QT ( Quintessa Taylor )**

* * *

Alrighty! Don't got much else to say! So thanks very much for reading this update and I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed it! Have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think! **

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Heyo guys! How's it going? I hope you're doing well. If you are, great! That's just what I like to hear! Now, before we get into the next chapter of 'Sibling Protector'. I first just want to say that I'm glad that you all enjoyed the fight scene! Or at least found it interesting for some of those. (: It makes me giddy to know that I know what I'm doing. XD So thank you! Okay, with all of that said. Onto zeh next chapter! See ya at the end!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"So, is that all of them?" Mollie asked as she watched Lincoln carry an unconscious goon into the security office's own lock-up cell, holding the guy over his right shoulder with no problem at all. The brunette stood by the sliding gate door, holding onto it as she was ready to close it once Lincoln got out of the cell.

"Yup! All five of 'em!" Said Lincoln as he set the final goon down on the wall mounted bench. Afterwards, he took a step back and proudly admired his 'artwork'. "Now we just gotta wait for the police to come and get them." He chuckled.

Over almost the whole bench, the five dazed and bruised goons leaned sideways against each other with Danny sitting in the middle of them, his head leaning back against the wall as swirls spun around in his eyes. And with that, justice has been served.

"Hope you boys are having a good nap." Lincoln smirked as he turned around to leave the cell.

Once he was out, Mollie closed the gate behind him and locked it. Afterwards, she put her personal set of keys to the mall back in her pocket. To make sure, she wiggled the gate to check if it was truly sealed. And yup, it was!

"Ah~" Lincoln sighed contently. "It's been so long since I had fun like that." He said while rolling an arm and holding onto his shoulder, doing the same to the opposite arm. "Though it could've been better if they actually knew how to fight."

"Just be happy with what you got, Loud dork." Mollie commented with weak irritation as she came up beside Lincoln. "At least _you_ got to experience some action. Unlike me who got non whatsoever, even after I basically begged for it earlier.." She said dejectedly.

"Eheheh.." Lincoln chuckled anxiously as he scratched at his head. "Guess I did sort of rob you there, didn't I?"

"Yup." Mollie answered with a light pop of her lips. As tempting as it was to bombard Lincoln with her sourness about the letdown, she ultimately let the past be the past and let out a soft sigh while relaxing her form. She was just happy that Lincoln came out of that whole conflict unscathed.. and the victor. For as long as she knew the Loud boy, the latter always seemed to be the result in any violent case when it involved him. "But whatever. I'm just glad that you came out okay. So I'm over it." She shrugged as she flashed him a smile. "You owe me big time though for letting you have this one."

Lincoln smiled back at the brunette, allowing relief to flow through him as he saw no problem with repaying her back for her "kindness". "Sure, seems fair enough. Just let me know what I can do to make it up to you and I'll do it." He promised.

"Oh I intend to." Mollie chuckled. "And just so we're clear, I call dibs on the next brawl. Whenever that'll be.." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, her hopes of there being another physical altercation anytime soon at an all time low.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lincoln said reassuringly, lightly patting his friend on the shoulder. Once things have settled down, Lincoln looked forward with concern when he locked his sights on a specific someone nearby. "How is she doing?" He inquired with a slight frown.

Sitting at one end of a small square table nearby was Quintessa. The buxom brunette faced down to stare almost awkwardly, yet a bit blankly as if she was deep in thought, at her twiddling thumbs. The hand print that Danny had made on her cheek was still there, but it was barely visible at this point in time.

"She's doing fine, I think. Hasn't been complaining or anything. Other than the slap mark on her face, I don't notice any other signs of injury on her." Mollie replied.

"I see. That's good. If we didn't get there when we did, she could've suffered much worse." Lincoln acknowledged, feeling more at ease at her answer. "Did you bother to ask her what went down before we got there?" He raised a brow at the girl beside him.

In an instant upon hearing his question, Mollie's face flushed as her figure visibly tensed up and her eyes went bulging wide. "Er.. I-I didn't, actually.." She replied hesitantly.

"Of course you didn't." Lincoln said teasingly as he stepped forward to join Quintessa, stifling a chuckle.

Not thrilled with the implications behind his response, Mollie looked to the Loud boy with a rather appalled expression. "Woah, woah, woah, hold up! What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She questioned, sounding quite outraged.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. At. All." He furthered his teasing as he just kept on walking.

Seeing as how he went up to the other brunette and she would now have to act professional, Mollie puffed her cheeks before saying. "You're lucky we aren't alone in here, you jerk." She growled before composing herself and moving to join him.

Surprisingly enough, Lincoln's approaching footsteps were what pulled Quintessa out of her thoughts and had her looking towards him as he walked up to the adjacent side of the table to her left.

Putting on a friendly expression when meeting Quin's eye, Lincoln spoke. "Good morning." He greeted the young woman kindly with a signature heartwarming smile of his.

Heartwarming indeed..

When witnessing Lincoln's smile so up-close, the shapely brunette couldn't prevent the light blush on her face from glowing. Seeing his expression immediately had her heart fluttering about.

"G-Good morning." Quintessa shyly greeted back while smiling like a flustered school girl.

"Do you mind if I sit down with you?" Lincoln requested as he looked over to the chair that was on the opposite side of her.

"N-No, not at all." Quin shook her head. "Please, be my guest." She urged, gesturing over to the chair.

"Thank you kindly, Miss." Lincoln said gratefully, moving to sit down on the chair and getting himself comfortable rather quickly.

That was where Quin began to fidget a bit as she moved her hands down to her thighs, which were now pressing strongly against each other, and she looked to Lincoln with her blush seeming to go darker. Just a shade or two though.

Walking up to where Lincoln was previously standing, Mollie crossed her arms over her modest chest and kept her tongue silent as she watched her partner and the young woman converse.

Clapping his hands together lightly before planting them down on the table, Lincoln spoke. "Okiedokie! Now, before I ask how that whole earlier fiasco started. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name first, Miss?" Lincoln asked, sounding assertive and polite as he maintained the welcoming eye contact he had with the busty brunette.

Having a man talk with her while looking her straight in the eyes truly was a breath of fresh air for Quintessa. Just when she thought there wasn't a man in the world who would respect her in such a manner, along came Lincoln out of the blue. Her strong knight in shining armor.. coming to her rescue in more ways than one. Also, she had to think, his name rolled off the tongue wonderfully.

"It's Q-Quintessa. Quintessa Taylor." The brunette bashfully answered, her heart feeling like it's seconds away from bursting out of her chest.

Mollie quirked a brow at Quin's present demeanor. It was awfully familiar to her. In fact, her face itself seemed rather familiar as well. Her hair too when looking closely at it. God, she looked so much like someone both she and Lincoln knew. But she couldn't quite put a finger on who though.

"That's a nice name." Lincoln complimented, his words making Quintessa tense up as she held back the joy she felt from them. "My name's Lincoln Loud." He touched his chest. "But please, call me Lincoln. It's a pleasure to make your acquintance, Ms. Taylor." He introduced himself as his smile morphed to one that showed off his adorable chipped teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, L-Lincoln." Quintessa said back, her heart unable to settle down thanks to saying his name. And since Lincoln basically said that they didn't need to be so formal with each other.. "You can call me Quintessa, or Quin, i-if you'd like. Heh.. I don't mind either one." She scoffed, her hands fighting back the urge to fan at her face as the Loud boy's new expression cranked up the heat for her. His chipped teeth adding to his attractiveness. She couldn't help but wonder if he was doing this to her deliberately. If he was doing it unintentionally, than this boy's looks alone made him one hell of a natural charmer, she thought.

"I'll keep that in mind... Quin." Lincoln chuckled.

'_He has such a soothing voice.._' The shapely brunette thought as her heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name.

Of course, Lincoln wouldn't forget about his partner as he gestured a hand over to her presence next. "As for my friend over here, this is Mollie Hart. I believe you two have already met." He had a hunch that the two had yet to formerly introduce themselves to each other, so he decided to do it for them, just to get it out of the way.

"Hey there." Mollie said casually with a nod when meeting Quin's eye, her left fingers giving a quick wave as they lifted off of her right bicep.

"Hi." Quintessa greeted back with a small smile. "Thank you for helping me out of there earlier." She wanted say before she forgot. "As much as I would like to see.." She took a moment to gaze behind her fellow brunette to shoot a glare at the unconscious Dan in the cell, her teeth clenching in anger behind her lips as she tried not to growl at the sight of him. "_him_ get his ass beat.." She sighed as she looked back to Mollie, her scowl fading away. "I honestly don't think I wanted to be around him at the time.." She grazed her fingers over the slap mark on her cheek before continuing. "Not after what he did to me. So thanks a ton." With her emotions settling, her smile returned.

Mollie smiled back as she cocked her head to the side slightly with a nonchalant shrug. "I was simply doing my job, Ma'am. So don't mention it." She replied humbly.

"If you say so." Quintessa acknowledged as she emitted a soft giggle. She steered her sights back over to the white haired Loud, the person that she needed to give her thanks to the most. "And thank you so much, Lincoln.. for saving me from them." She said as her smiled widened. "Out of that whole crowd who just stood by and watched, you were the one to step up and help me when I needed it." She blushed out of embarassment for what she had to say next. "And uh.. d-despite how tough I may have sounded back there, I'm actually not a fighter. So when things got physical, there was really no hope for me fighting them off if I tried." She faced down as her embarassment only grew at the end of her admission, secretly hoping that neither Lincoln or Mollie, especially Lincoln, didn't think less of her for doing something that she now thought was foolish of her.

"You're very welcome, Quintessa." Lincoln nodded in acknowledgement. "Like Mollie, I was just doing my duty, as well as the right thing." He stated confidentally. "Don't worry, I'm not going to berate you for standing up for yourself. I commend you for it as a matter of fact. To me, someone who persists to show courage when staring danger directly in the face, deserves nothing less than my utmost respect." He said these words to the buxom brunette with absolute sincerity, a smirk curving on his lip. "So, you got it." He added.

After he was done talking, the young security guards had to bear witness to the slack-jawed expression that was now on Quin's face as she stared dumbly at Lincoln.

Mollie held back a chuckle, clearly finding the look amusing. Meanwhile, Lincoln just maintained his smirk.

Quintessa, to say the least, was speechless. She didn't expect anyone to praise her for doing what she did. In the past, most people called her crazy for shooing men away so harshly. Out of the fear that her wrath would motivate the male victims to do something that would earn them a lifetime in prison. Which in the case with Dan and his thugs, almost happened.

Gosh, just how long has her heart been beating so chipperly like this? How long has it been feeling so warm? She can't keep track of the duration anymore as time seemed to just fly by as she gazed adoringly at Lincoln, getting lost in the pretty blue eyes of the young man who approved of her. Right now, she felt as though her life had just took a more positive turn.

Letting the Loud boy's words settle in her heart, Quintessa expressed content as she flashed her hero a small grin. "Thank you... again." She stifled a chuckle as she brushed some of her curls behind her right ear. "I appreciate that. It's not everyday someone acknowledges my... womanly strength in a positive light. You're the first one to do so actually." She shrugged with a faint shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

And she's glad that he was.

"Well I'm honored." Lincoln responded, bowing his head briefly before the woman. "I hope you don't let anyone destroy that strength and confidence of yours, Quintessa. I think it's very important for women to have all that nowadays."

"Oh trust me, Lincoln. I won't." Quintessa assured him with a light giggle. "A lot of people have tried to discourage me over the years. And never once have they gotten to me. So I don't worry about that." She proudly uttered.

"I see." Lincoln contained a laugh as he just grinned instead, already liking this girl's character. "Guess I gotta commend you for another reason. But, if you don't mind, may I make a suggestion on something you could do to help you out in the future?" He inquired of the older brunette.

Curiosity now showed on Quin's face as she granted the boy's request. "Um.. Sure. Shoot."

Glad that she was willing to hear him out, Lincoln cleared his throat before speaking his mind. "Now, it's completely up to you if you want to do it or not, but I wanted to suggest that maybe you could give learning some self-defense techniques a shot? After what.." He silenced his tongue for a short moment as he remembered what the punks had planned for Quintessa, his hands resisting the temptation to ball up as he also remembered the immeasurable fury he felt upon hearing those sickening plans. God, it's a good thing he let that fury reign free when he had the chance. "happened earlier.." He took a breath to ease his stress. "You should take the altercation as a sign that you need to learn how to properly fend for yourself when things get.. _too_ rowdy like that. You were lucky we got there before that guy got to do anymore damage to you. If something like that happens again, you have to consider the possibility that you may not be so lucky again."

It wasn't Lincoln's intention to make Quin nervous, which her expression evidently displayed. But he just didn't want this girl to get hurt again. Not if he can help it. So if there's a chance that he could give her some helpful advice. He wasn't gonna be afraid to make it known. It was for her own benefit after all. Besides, why shouldn't he encourage her to crank up her badassery to the next level? She definitely had the potential. He also thought.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten you." He assured the anxious brunette with a bit of guilt in his voice as she was looking down at the table, her thumbs twiddling about again. "I just... want you to be able to protect yourself. That's all. But, like I said, it's simply a suggestion and the choice is entirely up to you. Just thought it would help. I can only hope that you'll take it to heart at this point." He finished as he tried to comfort her with a smile.

"There's no need to apologize. I... I completely understand. Heh.. Knowing how I get, I suppose it would make sense to get some experience in self-defense. I mean, it wouldn't hurt, right?" She chuckled awkwardly as she rubbed at her head.

"Mmm, it wouldn't hurt _you_ at least." Lincoln remarked playfully.

That managed to pry a soft giggle out of Quintessa, the woman getting the implication there. "No, I guess it wouldn't." She responded as her mood lightened, appreciating the confirmation.

Now for the last minute, Mollie had been giving Lincoln a deadpanned stare. Feeling annoyed and a bit jealous of how chummy he and her fellow brunette seemed to already be getting. '_Geez, get a room why don't ya._' She thought with a roll of her eyes. But then she realized what she was thinking as her cheeks suddenly flared a bright red. '_Nevermind! I take that back! Please don't!_' She begged.

"All right, I'll give it a shot when I have the chance. I think I have someone who might be willing to teach me." Quintessa gave her answer to the suggestion, though it seemed more like a requirement now that she thought about it.

Man, Lincoln is nailing it with his suggestions today.

"Oh? You have a fighter in the family?" Lincoln questioned as he raised a brow.

"Yup, my little sister." Quin confirmed proudly.

Okay, now this is where things got even more interesting for Mollie as she gave Quintessa an intense inquisitive stare. Damn it, why can't she put a pin on who she reminds her of? She thought as she lightly bit on the nail of one of her thumbs.

Lincoln smirked as he too was interested in the topic, and impressed. However, for the sake of respect for Quin's personal life, he wouldn't press to find out who this little sister of hers was. Even if he was eager to find out the identity of a fellow fighter. Who knows, maybe he already knows her. "Well good. I'm glad that you're willing to give it a go." Said the Loud boy.

"It's about time that I did." The older brunette bashfully replied with a shrug.

Now with that subject out of the way, Lincoln finally asked about the issue that was bothering him.

"All right then, now how 'bout we get to the story that led up to the confrontation? If you don't have an issue with recalling it, of course."

Quintessa became even more flushed as she initially wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the tale, not after remembering how she acted towards Dan before he got riled up. But ultimately, she did. She believed in Lincoln and Mollie not to judge her poorly. Or at least not too poorly.

So with a deep breath that aided her in collecting her thoughts, she went on to tell the story that the security guards were seeking. The honest story.

Meanwhile, a certain Loud resident of Royal Woods was blowing up all over social media. And his whole life was about to change. Whether it be for the better or the worst, only time will tell..

* * *

**A/N:** And bam! There's the next chapter! I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed it. Oh man, what's gonna happen from this point onwards?! Like the narrator said, only time will tell..

Hehehe! Cx

* * *

**The Harem! ( So far! )**

**\- The Loud Sisters**

**\- Rita Loud**

**\- Mollie Hart**

**\- Thicc QT ( Quintessa Taylor )**

**A/N:** If you're wondering. No, that's not Mollie's actual last name. It's just one that I came up with. She doesn't have one that's confirmed. At least, that's what's to my knowledge. I could be completely wrong and missed something when looking up her character. I wasn't exactly thorough in my "research." XD So yeah. For this fic, that's her full name. I also came up with last names for other characters who don't seem to have last names when I checked. But those will be revealed when we come across them.

Alrighty, that's all I really gotta say for now. So I'll go ahead and leave y'all be! Thanks for reading guys! have a good one!

* * *

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_11:54 AM.._

"...Can class literally go any slower..?" Lori whispered to herself in complaint as she slouched slightly over her desk. A look of displeasure on her expression as she slumped her head against her left fist and her right hand tapped the eraser end of a pencil onto her notebook, struggling to prevent herself from hitting it down too hard. Yeah, needless to say that she wasn't having the funnest of times, understandably so seeing as how math was her least favorite subject. She may be decent at it all thanks to Lisa's tutoring, but it didn't mean that helped her enjoy it. Because truth be told, she still very much hated it. She couldn't wait to graduate as she intended to take some time off of school just to relax and work, maybe for a year or two, before going to college. Hell, if her big brother was allowed to do it. Why couldn't she? She deserves a break as well, doesn't she?

Her gaze kept steering up towards the clock every few seconds or so, which was motivated by her impatience. '_Dang it.. Still got twenty minutes till lunch.._' She thought with a deep exasperated sigh. Why couldn't time move faster when she wanted it too? She often thought during these excruciating class times.

As if the almighty Lord above had decided to save her from this mental abuse, she twitched at attention when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She hummed quietly as she reached into her pocket and took out her cell, doing so in a subtle manner.

Upon lighting up the screen, Lori raised a brow as she received a text from a close friend. And speaking of that particular friend, she just so happened to be very close by..

'_Damn girl. You look more dead than usual. lol I guess it would be pointless of me to ask how you're holding up, huh?_'

The text said with the teary eyed laughing face emoji at the end. As for the contact that sent the message..

'**Becky**'

Lori smiled upon reading the text, then she looked over her right shoulder at Becky who was a seat back in the row of desks beside her. Lori herself was seated smack dab in the middle of the classroom.

Becky, or Beck as her friends called her, grinned upon meeting Lori's eye, giving the blonde a wink and a wave of her fingers. Afterwards, she gestured for Lori to reply by pointing down at her own cell.

Lori gladly complied as she turned to face her phone once more, glancing at their teacher to make sure she's in the clear. And she was. She leaned back slightly while bringing her phone under her desk, looking down at the device as her fingers typed away on the touch screen with impressive speed and precision. Her eyes giving the instructor cautious glimpses here and there.

'_Here I thought I couldn't be anymore obvious. lol Yeah, __even I don't know how I'm still alive. God, why can't time just go faster?!'_ Lori texted as she put an exhausted face emoji at the end of the message before sending it.

Becky contained a chuckle as she read the reply, holding a fist up in front of her mouth. When she recovered, she quickly responded with..

'_I know what you mean. haha! It just gets you all the more pumped for graduation, doesn't it? Sucks that it's still almost a whole school year away.'_

'_Don't remind me__. lol I can't wait till I can finally say bye-bye to this place and take a break from all of this. Everyday, that year off keeps on sounding better and better._'

'_I hear ya. Omg, wait. You know what we should totally do after we graduate?!'_ Becky texted with an excited emoji.

Already ever so curious, Lori narrowed her eyes as she looked to Becky briefly to see her looking at her cell enthusiastically, a wide grin curved on her lips. Lori blinked in surprise as she went on to text..

'_Um... What?_'

_'Why __the heck didn't any of us think of this before now? lol We should like, go on a road trip! Or something like that! Yeah, just us and the girls! I mean, we will have made it through and out of this friggin' hellhole. So I think we'll have earned ourselves a vacation by then, don't ya think? Come on, please say that you're with me on this!_'

Lori perked up as a summer road trip didn't sound like a bad idea. In fact, it was welcomed now that she thought about it. Because Becky wasn't wrong. When the school year had started over a month ago, they vowed to work hard this last year so her and their friends could graduate together. And so far, she thinks that they're doing very well. Plus, it helped that they had their driver's licenses. So, if they could make it happen, there would be no reason for them to _not_ take a pleasure trip.

With that in mind, Lori smiled as she didn't feel the need to think about her options anymore, having already come to an adament decision. Yes, they may still have about eight months left before that vacation would come to fruition. But it certainly didn't hurt to plan ahead. All she had to worry about now was for her mom to give her permission to go. And perhaps she'll need Lincoln's permission too, seeing as how he can be a bit _too_ overprotective of his sisters sometimes.. Okay fine, he can be overprotective all the time.

But she could never bring herself to blame him for that. Not after knowing what he had been through the day that their father died.. The day that he always thought of as his greatest failure..

'_I'm with you, Beck. Geez, settle down. Lol If my mom and brother are fine with it. Then hell yeah. I'm all for going on a vacation.'_ Lori responded.

Lori nearly giggled as she could hear Becky quietly squeal in delight. Then her phone vibrated in her grasp a few seconds later.

'_Sweet! So we'll run it by the others at lunch then?'_

'_Sounds like a plan.'_

_'Awesome! And hey, if Lincoln ends up saying no. You can always tell him that he's more than welcome to tag along if he wants to. I'm sure that me and the girls can show him just how... fun we can be. (; He won't regret it~ Hehe!'_

Lori went bug-eyed and stiff the moment the obvious implication of Becky's statement went through her brain, her cheeks glowing a deep red shade as she locked her phone into a death grip. Her demeanor became wildly flustered as a mixture of embarrassment and... jealousy? suddenly fueled her being, though she didn't pay much attention to the latter detail. She then went on to furiously type..

_'Omg ew! What the hell, Becky! Don't go saying weird crap like that! That's my brother you're talking about! Or did you forget that!?'_ Lori emphasized her irritation by shooting Becky a harsh glare.

As for Becky, she simply smirked and shrugged off Lori's stare without a care in the world. Not at all ashamed of what she said as it was her way of getting her feelings out in the air. Lori is bound to find out sooner or later. Besides, it isn't like she hadn't made it apparent before. And it surely isn't like she's the only one amongst their friend group who has a crush on the sole Loud boy. Like, have you seen the body and personality on the dude?! If anything, it's really Lincoln's fault for growing up to be such a damn delicious hunk! Plus, whenever Lori's friends visited her, the daddy vibes Lincoln gave off when playing with his little sisters, especially Lily, certainly wasn't any help as it just added to his already glorious appeal.

'_Cool your jets, girl. lol I'm just messing with you... Or was I? XD'_ Becky replied, shooting Lori a smug look.

Lori rolled her eyes in annoyance before texting back..

'_I pray to god you were. -_- The image of any of you guys jumping my brother's bones is literally too much to handle. So don't even think about it!'_ Lori sighed as she put her phone down on her desk after sending that message, rubbing gently at her temples to soothe her disturbed imagination. Then she dreaded looking at her phone again when it vibrated. But she fought through that dread and took up the device, and much to her chagrin! the redhead replied with..

'_Mmm.. Nah, sorry. I can't promise that. You shouldn't underestimate your brother's natural ability to make a girl feel... excited. (; If you catch my drift.'_

Becky lightly snickered into her hand when she saw Lori silently gag upon reading the text.

'_You really need to stop before you end up making me vom here..'_ Lori texted with a sickly emoji.

Ah man~ Becky is having so much fun right now. It's too bad for Lori that she wasn't quite done yet.

'_I mean, if __he's as big below the belt as the rest of him is, then we'll definitely have ourselves a great time!'_

And that is where Lori was done as a deadpanned expression appeared on her face, her right eye twitching in anger as she turned off her phone completely and put it in her pocket. Suddenly, the lecture sounded a whole lot more interesting than that perverted conversation. So much for trying to keep busy..

While Lori was trying to ease the stress Becky had caused her, the redhead herself was trying with all her might not to burst out laughing as she covered her mouth and held her gut. With any luck, she'll get a six-pack that is just as beautiful as Lincoln's from that alone. But that more than likely won't happen since he got his from years of intense training.

'_That girl is unbelievable..'_ Lori pouted as she tilted her head into her left palm, still irked. She took a deep breath and her expression softened somewhat. Then she looked down to her notebook with a slightly saddened gaze. '_Besides... It's not like he would be able to come with us even if he wanted to.. He doesn't have it in him to leave the others alone.. Not even a little bit..'_ She thought in slight dismay.

She'd be lying if she said that the idea of Lincoln coming along on the potential trip wasn't a fun one. Because he is without a doubt a fun person to be around and knew how to make any activity a blast just by being himself. Plus, she'd finally be able to spend some quality alone time with him.. Just like they did a number of times back in the old days.. If her friends wouldn't butt in that is. And god, she hoped that Becky wasn't serious about the things she said.

Now, she by no means despises her sisters for always wanting their big brother's attention. Hell, she understood more than anyone just how wonderful it feels when he does give it to you. She just.. wishes that he noticed her more on his own. She would ask him if he wanted to hang out herself, but she couldn't help but feel that she'd only be a nuisance to him if she did. More craziness is the last thing Lincoln needs these days, she thought. She was the eldest of the Loud sisters, so she knew that she had to be the more mature one out of the bunch and be patient for Lincoln. But it was so hard a lot of the time.. She hated feeling distant with him.. so, so much..

It truly pained her to think this, but it's how she has felt for the last five years..

'_If only Dad were still with us.. Maybe then, we'd still be close like we used to be..'_

Meanwhile, at the back of the room was another one of Lori's best friends, Dana. Like almost the rest of the class, she too got bored of the lecture and opted to browse around on her cell, doing so more openly as she didn't have to worry as much as Lori of the teacher seeing her as there was a rather big student seated in front of her, shielding the teacher's view of her a bit. She was looking up on the latest trends and what not on social media, on Twitter to be specific, just as she always did whenever she was bored out of her flippin' mind.

As she was scrolling through the twittersphere, a video post from one of her cousins caught her attention. Her cousin was at the mall as she immediately recognized the food court in the background, which is one of her favorite places to hang out at. Her eyes narrowed as she watched what was happening in the video, seeing a man standing angrily in front of a beautiful brunette who looked like she had been shoved to the floor with a hand over her cheek. If she had to take an obvious guess, she had been hit by the man.

'_How long ago did this happen?'_ Dana thought as she looked up to see when the video was uploaded, and it was stamped to have been uploaded a little over half an hour ago. '_Just recently..'_

Looking around her for a moment, the brunette quickly reached into her school bag by her feet and fished out her pair of earphones. She plugged the jack into her phone and put the buds in her ears. She made sure that it was at a steady volume before tapping on the video to make it full screen, and that was when the audio of the video played..

"_Oh, look at you! A little bitch of a man who has to hit a woman just to feel powerful. Ha! Pathetic!"_

"_Oh, that's fucking it!"_

Dana gasped in alarm when the man started to approach the woman with wicked intent. It didn't take a genius to know where things were leading up to..

'_Oh my god, are__ you serious? Is no one going to stop this guy!?'_ Dana wondered in pure disbelief as she felt utterly disappointed in all of those who were just standing around and watching the predicament play out and recording it, biting her lip anxiously as she felt bad for the poor girl. '_Come on! Somebody help her! What the hell is wrong you idio-"_

Good thing she didn't have to worry about that for much longer..

"_HAAH!"_

As if some unknown force had heard her internal plead, the woman in the video was saved when security had arrived on the scene before she could get hurt any futher. But the guard that had bravely stepped up and delivered a well-deserved kick to the bully's jaw.. She knew him. Hell, all of her girl friends knew him, especially one in particular that sat three desks in front of her. Oh gosh, she completely forgot that he worked security at the mall during school hours, and thank god that he does, as it was...

"Lincoln..!" She whispered with a gleeful tone, swiftly feeling confident that everything was going to be all right from this point onwards. Well, except for the bad guys..

By the end of the video that concluded with Lincoln beating the man and his lackies to _almost_ a bloody pulp, Dana's eyes were wide with amazement and her jaw felt like it would fall to her lap at any given moment. Her face was flushed and her heart pumped quite rapidly as she tried to comprehend the awesomeness she had just witnessed. Man, if she was uncertain whether or not she had a crush on Lincoln before, she surely does now..

'_Yeah, this totally deserves a retweet.'_ Dana thought as she went ahead and gladly retweeted the video... and gave it a good ole' heart.

* * *

_12:15 PM.._

Within seconds of the lunch bell going off, the hallways of Royal Woods High School were quick to flood with students, everyone eager to blow off the steam of their morning classes and have some down time with their friends. While they were doing that, almost everyone had their cell phones out, some groups even crowding around a single person to look at theirs, as they seemed to be watching something that _really_ caught their interest. Whatever it was they were watching, it was receiving quite the positive reception judging by the comments being made about it.

"Damn! That hook sounded brutal!"

"Who the hell is this dude?! Shit, he's making those punks look like idiots!"

"No clue, man. But it's hilarious! And his moves are fucking sick!"

"Yo, watch what he does to this next chump! You guys'll love it..."

"OOOOH!"

"Well, now I got another reason to visit the mall after school. Hehe! I wonder if that cutie's single?"

"We'll definitely have to look him up!"

It didn't take long for Lori to notice all the hype as she was strolling through the hall on the way to the cafeteria with Becky and their friends, Whitney and Carol, by her sides, their backpacks hanging behind them. Dana hadn't caught up with them yet as she was that enthralled with the viral video back at the classroom, but they didn't know that.

"Huh, I wonder what's got everybody so thrilled all of a sudden." Lori said as she was sure it wasn't this rowdy this morning.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Becky muttered as she too was curious about that. After she had teased Lori earlier, she didn't stay on her phone for much longer after that either as she opted to focus on the lesson as well. Having had enough amusement for one hour.

"It could be just another silly meme going around. You know how popular those can get so quickly." Whitney commented.

"I don't know.. Somehow I feel like that isn't the case this time around." Carol said as she brought a finger to her chin and looked around in wonder.

Carol and Whitney took their group pact seriously as neither of them take their phones out during class. So like Lori and Becky, they were in the dark about what was going on also.

Just as they were entering the cafeteria, that's when they heard the familiar voice of Dana call out to them.

"Lori! Girls! Wait up!"

Lori and co. hummed as they stopped a few feet away from the entrance, turning around just enough to see Dana dashing in to join them.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you were gonna catch up." Whitney chirped.

"Sheesh, you look like you just ran a marathon, Dana. The classroom isn't _that_ far away from here." Carol chuckled. It wasn't difficult to notice that Dana was out of breath when she had stopped in front of them.

"That's what you get for slacking off in gym~" Becky teased.

"Sh.. Shut up, Beck.." Dana huffed at the redhead. She took a final breath while holding onto her chest before standing up straight when her lungs had refilled with some air, her heart rate steadying. And in her defense, it isn't exactly easy for a slim girl such as herself to rush her way through a stampede of people.

"Something going on, Dana?" Lori inquired as she blinked curiously, cocking her head slightly. "I don't think you're one who would run around the school without a good reason. So what's up?"

That's where Dana's face lit up as she was instantly re-energised when remembering the purpose of her sprint. "Oh? So you guys haven't seen the video yet?"

The four unaware girls looked at each other in bewilderment for a second before looking back to Dana.

"Uh.. What video?" Lori replied, that now being the main question of the day for her and the others.

Giving off a giddy giggle, Dana moved past her friends so she can reserve a nearby table for them, her left hand reaching into her pant pocket to take out her cell. "Oooh boy, you ladies are in for quite the treat! Especially you, Lori. Hehe! Come on, let's go sit down first. Trust me, it's better that I show you the video rather than tell you about it." She uttered excitedly as she went into her video library, browsing for the aforementioned popular video that she had saved.

"Especially me..?" A baffled Lori murmured as she reeled her head back slightly. '_What makes her say that?'_ She wondered intensily, watching as Dana walked away for a moment before they went to catch up with her.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that this video has something to do with what has everyone so riled up?" Carol predicted as they came up alongside Dana.

"Yup! I made sure with a few people." Dana answered as the group of besties sat down at a free table upon coming across it, placing their bags down by their feet. Dana, Lori and Carol sat down at one side while Becky and Whitney seated themselves at the other side. "For something that happened just over an hour ago, it blew up pretty fast! Then again, why wouldn't it when it shows the most dreamiest guy in the world kicking scum butt~" She uttered with an infatuated sigh, briefly gazing up to the ceiling with a lovestruck stare.

For most of the girls, only one man truly fit that description.

"Dreamy guy?" Becky perked up. "Welp!" She clapped her hands together. "Say no more, you've already reeled me in." She chuckled as she then leaned over the table to get a close look at Dana's cell. "Let's play this bad boy!"

Satisfied with Becky's enthusiasm, Dana smiled and nodded before placing her phone down on the table for all her friends to see. The video found and waiting to be played on the screen from the beginning. She made it widescreen as she tilted her phone horizontally. "Aye aye, ma'am." She giggled.

"Hmm, it must be someone pretty cute if you're this upbeat about it... I'm in too." Whitney grinned as she too leaned in to observe, eagerly waiting to see what all the fuss is about.

"Eh, what the hell. I don't have it in me to refuse seeing a cute boy." Carol spoke as she shrugged and gave the video her undivided attention as well.

"Hooold on a minute, girls." Before they could play the video though, Lori interjected as she snatched the phone off from the table, making the other girls pout and whine in annoyance as they faced the blonde Loud, evidently bothered by her action.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Lori?! We were going to watch that!" Becky huffed childishly.

Rolling her eyes at the redhead's complaint, Lori held the phone up by her shoulder away from them. "Calm down. You can watch it after Dana answers one more question for me." She stated as she steered her gaze over to the person of interest.

When meeting Lori's eye, Dana smirked as she had a good idea of what Lori wanted to know. "What's on your mind, girl friend?" She questioned cheekily.

Lori narrowed her eyes at the brunette before speaking inquisitively, getting straight to the point. "What exactly did you mean by _I_ would be especially interested in the clip?" Even though Dana didn't quite put it like that, that was basically the gist of it.

Dana opened her mouth as she was about to give the Loud girl an answer, but decided against it at the last second when a different idea came to mind, her smirk growing. "Watch the vid with us and you'll get your answer. Believe me, _you.._ would be a real dummy if you didn't notice the reason when it comes up." She chuckled.

Currently, the other girls didn't care much about Lori's situation as they just wanted to see some damn eye candy already!

Side glancing at the device in her hand, Lori took Dana's suggestion seriously as she returned the phone back where she grabbed it from, emitting an irritated sigh. "Fine.. But you better not be messing with me, Dana.." Lori warned the brunette, her curiosity at an all time high now as she crossed her arms and planted them down on the table.

"I promise you that I'm not, Lori." Dana reassured her confidentally. "Now, let's all hush up and watch this thing, hmm? Seriously, I'm sure that you all will love it just as much as I do~" Dana smiled as without any further delay, she happily pressed play on the video..

'_Yes please..'_ Becky, Carol and Whitney thought in unison, their attention immediately back on the device when it was placed back down.

"Sure, let's get this over with.." Lori acknowledged under her breath as she watched on along with her friends, doing so with slight frustration.

'_I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.'_ Dana giggled internally, reeling her hands back after pressing play.

Now, the first thought that came to the minds of the other four girls upon seeing the first part of the video was quick to be made known by Whitney. "Oh my... What's the story behind this situation?" She inquired worriedly. Seeing a girl in distress and in danger was the last thing any of them expected to see when going into this. So the whole thing very much caught them off guard.

"No... idea.." Carol whispered in concern.

"Wait a sec... Is this at the mall?" Becky asked after she had scanned the background closely.

Dana didn't answer the question as she just remained silent, almost eerily so. Splitting her attention between the clip, and the upcoming reactions..

'_It is the mall..'_ Lori confirmed for herself, without a doubt in her mind.

And right off the bat, she was already beginning to understand what Dana was talking about. But there was an ingredient missing that she needed to see in order to truly believe it..

'_Wait... If __something like this happened over there... Then, that must mean..'_ Before she could conclude that thought, her eyes slowly widened as that missing ingredient she was waiting for popped into the frame, thrusting a mighty kick that disoriented his newfound foe..

_Meanwhile.._

At her locker, Leni was putting away her textbooks, to lighten the load of her bag, while humming a jolly tune to herself, a bright smile that always seems to be there on her face. Man, she really wishes that she understood the contents of the books. How she's managing to get through school swimmingly with her levels of.. ditsyness, even her family has no clue. Nevertheless, Leni herself hardly complains or questions it. She's just happy to know that she makes her big brother proud as he always acknowledges her for such accomplishments... with a kiss on her nose, cheeks or forehead. Oh, how such motions made her heart race. Plus, her head does have more than just air in it.

'_I hope he's having fun at work!'_ She mentally wished. And little did she know, he sure did awhile ago.

Before she could think about Lincoln any further, she was sadly forced to return to reality upon hearing two voices call out to her simultaneously.

"Leni/Len!"

"Hmm?"

Her attention grasped, Leni closed her locker, securing her bag straps over her shoulders, before turning around to face her friends, Jackie and Mandee, as they approached her, the pair looking to be in quite a bouyant mood this afternoon. "Oh, hey girls!" She greeted them with a friendly wave.

"Hey, Len!" Mandee greeted back first as her and Jackie took a bit to regain their stamina. Leni was perplexed by that as she wondered why they were in such a state.

"You girls okay? How come you were running?" Leni asked as she blinked in concern, having caught them doing so for a brief moment.

"J... Just excited is all." Jackie chuckled tiredly as she fanned at her face.

"Oh.. Well okay then!" Leni beamed, leaving it at that as she was just glad to know that her friends were fine and happy. "So what's got you two so excited?" She went on to ask, smiling as she was always up to do or see something that would lift up her own spirits.

When they gathered their bearings and recalled their reason, the eyes of the two girls simultaneously glimmered, both grinning widely as they were anticipant about telling what would no doubt have Leni just as upbeat. "You mean you haven't seen it yet?!" Jackie inquired in disbelief.

Another round of blinking occured with Leni as she looked at Jackie and Mandee; utterly baffled. "Seen what..?" Yeah, she had no idea what they were on about. Did something happen that she should be worried about? She wondered. At school, she hardly had the chances to go on her phone as she could never walk and be on her cell at the same time. Same thing can be said for when she's trying to learn.

"Omg, she hasn't seen it yet." Mandee exclaimed with a hand before her mouth. "That means we get to see her initial reaction!" She chirped to Jackie.

"Get the video up and let's show it to her! Hurry, hurry!" Jackie strongly urged as she looked to Mandee, both of them squealing again.

"On it!" Mandee replied as she swiftly drawed out her cell and obeyed Jackie's demand, searching for the video back on Twitter. "You are totes gonna love this video, Leni. I kid you not!" She cheered.

"A video? Why? What happens in it?" Leni cocked her head slightly, her eyes blinking repeatedly for the third time.

"You're about to find out... now!" Said Mandee as she found the video and tapped play on it, handing the celluar device over to Leni afterwards. Leni taking it precariously.

"Go on. Give it a watch!" Jackie encouraged, brightly smiling, as they caught Leni giving them a final curious look.

Shrugging as she didn't need to be told again, Leni didn't ask any further questions for now as she kept her tongue silent and watched the video, her eyes narrowing as she stuck out her bottom lip and ensured she was perfectly still.

While she did that, Mandee and Jackie could hardly wait to see how she'd react as they were both bouncing their heels on the floor, glancing at each other.

"Oh no! You girls!" Leni exclaimed with immense worry as she gazed at her friends fearfully. "Why would you show me this?! I don't want to see anyone getting hurt!" She cried in outrage, giving the two a disappointed glare as she held the phone to her chest, refusing to see anymore of the clip as seeing that poor lady on the ground rendered her frantic. That evil man about to hurt the woman didn't help one bit.

"No, no, no. It's fine Leni, really." Jackie quickly reacted to put the distraught Loud at ease. "She doesn't get hurt anymore than that." She uttered reassuringly.

"That's right!" Mandee chimed in. "Look, just keep on watching and see what happens." She urged as they really didn't want her to miss _that_ moment.

"...The lady really won't get hurt anymore?" Leni needed to be sure.

"Yup!" Jackie answered; both her and Mandee confident with that response.

Taking their words to heart, Leni gulped with a nod. A deep, calming breath escaping her before she lifted the phone and resumed her watching of the clip. As soon as she did that though, her heart stopped and her eyes felt like they had launched out of their sockets the instant she saw a familiar head of... white hair.. come across the screen, a leg raised to kick the bad man away from the downed brunette maiden.

Initially, she had failed to see the event taking place at the mall food court. Which would have immediately told her and the rest of the five eldest Loud sisters, who were elsewhere on the school's property, what they were in for..

Then, all at the same time, five female voices cried in their heads..

'_Linky/Lincoln!'_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the cliffhanger guys. But I got too impatient to get this out. Kept y'all waiting long enough to see how some of the Loud sisters and their friends would react to the "Road House" scene, as some of you had put it. XD Honestly gave me a good laugh with that one. Other reactions will be shown in due time, don't you worry. (:

Now, onto zeh updated harem!

* * *

**The Harem! ( So far!)**

**\- The Loud Sisters**

**\- Rita**

**\- Mollie**

**\- Thicc QT ( Quintessa Taylor )**

**\- Becky**

**\- Dana**

**\- Whitney**

**\- Carol**

**\- Jackie**

**\- Mandee**

Man, really going all out here. XD But hell, with what Lincoln did. Can it really be helped? Lol

* * *

Okay, that's about all I gotta say for now. Thank you so very much for reading and being patient with me guys. I truly appreciate that. I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this update, and I'll catch y'all later! Have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll be, deuces!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Ugh, man. I wonder if I'll be able to get a nap in. Nah, probably not. I still need to cook dinner." Lincoln sighed as he rubbed at his slightly weary eyes with his right hand, his left hand holding onto the steering wheel of Vanzilla.

After the adrenaline of his earlier brawl had worn off, he began to feel fatigued gradually. Other than said brawl, anything else that can be considered exciting hadn't occurred at work. The boredom from that didn't help him out. He tried not to let his tiredness get to him too much. Because seeing as he's currently driving home from work, he needed all of his focus on the road. Less he wanted to suffer an unfortunate fate.

Now if only he knew what he was going home to as he failed to remember that people actually recorded the fight. Sure, he got a lot of praise and attention for his actions when him and Mollie went back on patrol after their talk with Quintessa. But he figured that those were just people who witnessed the fight in person. There was a large crowd watching at the time. Oh, how wrong he was as he had quickly and unintentionally accumulated quite the fanbase. Most of it being made up of those of the opposite sex.

After hearing Quintessa's story, Lincoln and Mollie gave a completely different reaction to the one she was expecting them to give as they couldn't help but laugh hysterically. They won't lie, hearing how hard she had played Dan was just too good not to laugh at. After their laughter, Lincoln, in a patient and caring manner, advised Quintessa that she be more careful when it comes to her committing such deceiving acts, as she now knows just how negatively a guy can truly react to that kind of trickery. She gladly took his advice to heart. She felt happy to hear him express genuine concern for her. Unlike the "concern" guys like Danny show her, Lincoln's was expressed in the most realist way possible. Which made her heart race when it dawned on her. At some point after that, the police had come and taken Danny and his lackeys away, much to the delight of Quintessa and the security guards. When the officers had suggested the idea to Quin, she would be more than happy to press assault charges against the bastards.

With the five problems out of the way, Lincoln concluded the friendly interrogation as he let Quin go to continue on with her day. However, little did he know, Quintessa didn't wish to go at the time. But she knew that Lincoln and Mollie still had a job to do. So in the end, she relented and left them to their duty. After all of the madness that had happened this morning, the buxom brunette opted to just go home to take an early afternoon nap and maybe get to doing what Lincoln had suggested and ask her little sister to train her how to fight.

What Quintessa regretted doing, or rather not doing, when she had left the mall was not asking Lincoln for his phone number. She _really_ wanted to inquire about it, but she didn't want to come on too strong like that. She did just meet the guy after all. Ah well, she can only hope that she sees him around the next time she tries to go on a shopping spree. Hopefully that one won't end in pervs trying to hit on or attack her. Hmm, she wonders how Lincoln would feel about escorting her around..

Anyway, back to present time!

Eventually, Lincoln made it home as he pulled into his driveway, putting Vanzilla in park before getting out. A yawn escaped him as he hopped his little bundle of keys in his left hand, stepping along the path that lead up to his home's porch.

As he ascended along the stairs, he smiled smally when the muffled voices of his little sisters hit his ears from inside the place. Even from outside, it wasn't too hard to hear them chatting or arguing up a storm. But in this case, it was the former as he could hear them talking excitedly.

And that's just how he liked it. "Home sweet home~" He approached the door, taking a deep breath before entering the house. "Yo, I'm home!" He announced his presence, shutting the door behind him after stepping inside.

What greeted his sights as soon as he entered was all of his sisters chilling in the living room. Or at least that's one way of putting it. The majority of them were bunched up on the family couch and surrounding Lori who was sitting in the middle, looking down at her phone in awe. That baffled Lincoln as he couldn't remember the last time Lori allowed anyone to look at her precious device. They must be watching something _very_ interesting if it compelled Lori to allow their younger siblings to watch. At least, that's what it seemed like as they looked like they were watching a video of some sort. The only sister that wasn't amongst the Loud crowd was Lily as she was laying front down on the floor in front of the television while drawing a colorful picture with crayons, unaware of what had her fellow little sisters so clearly upbeat and distracted.

When Lily heard Lincoln's call and looked up at him, her face shined with glee as she shot up to her feet and sprinted towards him. "Linky!" She cheered his name, running at him with open arms.

"Hey there, sunshine!" Lincoln chirped as he kneeled to pick the baby Loud up, doing so with ease.

Once she was in his strong arms, Lily giggled as she went ahead and gave Lincoln a tight hug around his neck, expressing just how much she had missed him. As per usual, Lincoln didn't hesitate to reciprocate the motion, doing so with gentle pressure. "You're home! You're home!" Lily said in a giddy voice.

"That I am." Lincoln chuckled as he kissed the tot's nearest cheek. "So, how was school today, Lil?" He questioned casually after he leaned back and eyed Lily inquisitively, smiling warmly as he waited for her answer.

"Mmm.." Lily looked up in adorable wonder as she thought back on her day, answering Lincoln's question a few seconds later as she looked back at him with a slight grin. "School was okay. Kinda boring sometimes, but okay." She said whilst maintaining the grip she had on her big brother's neck.

"Really? Nothing exciting happened at all?" Lincoln inquired with a raised brow. He couldn't say the same thing about his day, that's for sure.

"Nu uh." Lily immediately denied, shaking her head.

"Hmm, now that's something I definitely can't let slide." Lincoln scoffed as he shook his head in light disappointment. He wasn't about to accept and let this day end on a boring note for Lily. After all, his little sunshine deserved nothing but the best. So with a determined glint in his eyes, he shrugged and said. "I suppose that just means me and you will have to play later on so your day isn't completely uneventful, huh?" He gladly proposed with a confident smirk.

No way was Lily going to say no to her Linky's generous offer as her mood was quick to amp up to eleven. "Really?! Do you mean it?!" She responded, sounding full of hope.

"That's right. We'll play anything you want. Just name it when the time comes." He said promisingly.

Not doubting his vow, Lily nodded eagerly in acknowledgement. "Yay! You're the best, Linky!" She cheered as she embraced the boy once again.

Lincoln took immense pride from the compliment and grinned, giving Lily a firm enough squeeze to make the hug on his end comfortable for her. "Anything for my little sunshine. You know how I roll." He chuckled as he gently kissed the youngling on the cheek, Lily happily leaning into it.

Now, time to address the more obvious issue that is before them.

"So, do you have any idea what the heck has these girls all hyped up?" Lincoln questioned as he narrowed his eyes curiously at his other nine sisters. They have yet to notice his presence, which surprised and bewildered him a great deal.

Once Lincoln turned enough to make it easy for Lily to observe the couch and its restless occupants, the youngest Loud shrugged while emitting an unknowing hum. "I don't know. Ever since we got home from school, they've just been watching some video on Lori's phone the whole time."

"The whole time?" Lincoln replied in disbelief.

"Mhm." Lily confirmed.

'_Damn. Must be quite the captivating video if it has them this enthralled with it.'_ Internally commented Lincoln. If he was at least able to hear the audio, he may have gotten some clue as to what the girls were watching. But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen as he could barely hear a thing over their nonstop chattering. "Were you able to give it a watch yourself?" He went on to ask while gazing back at the five year old.

Side to side, Lily shook her head in denial, replying to his question with an ever so casual. "Nope."

"Do you want to watch it? Or are you even curious about it at all?"

"Umm... Not really, no." Lily said carelessly, cocking her head slightly to one side as she flashed him a closed smile.

"Ah, well alrighty then." With that, Lincoln ended that brief discussion there. He softly chuckled as he shrugged and kissed the girl on the head. Suppose he shouldn't be too surprised to hear that from his little sunshine. Because unlike most children in this day and age, Lily was hardly ever interested in anything technology. The only exceptions being the television on occasion and her iPad, as she often loved to look at video tutorials and play app games that were related to her most greatest interest.

Yup! Just like how all of her older siblings had their own talents and passions that made them each unique within the family, Lily had her own as well. Lincoln had Martial Arts, Lori had golfing and social media, if the latter can even be considered a passion, Leni had fashion, Luna had music, Luan had comedy, Lynn had sports, Lucy had poetry, Lana had mechanical engineering and plumbing, Lola had pageanting, Lisa had inventing and academics, and last but certainly not least, Lily... had art. Whether it's drawing, painting, crafting, or whatever the heck! As long as it had something to do with art, one can bet that Lily loves to do it.

"Well, I guess while they are doing their thing and giving us the opportunity to have some more me and you time. Care to play my kitchen assistant and help me cook dinner?" Lincoln asked of Lily as he cocked his head over towards the kitchen's direction.

Feeling ever so honored, Lily was more than happy to play that "game" with him. Sure, it could be a dangerous and messy one. But she had helped Lincoln out enough in the past to know that he'd be careful and take the necessary precautions. "Yeah! I can do that!" She answered chipperly. Seeing as her unfinished drawing and crayons weren't going anywhere, she opted to leave them where they were.

"You just don't know how to let me down, do ya?" Lincoln snickered as he carried Lily off to the kitchen.

"Nope!" Lily chirped with certainty, feeling quite proud of herself as she shared a laugh with her big brother while they exited the living room.

"So, what do you think we should whip up today?" Lincoln inquired after recovering from his laughter.

"How about..." Lily paused to think about their options. "Oo, I know! Spaghetti and meatballs!" The little girl suggested as they entered the kitchen, Lincoln putting her down when they stood in the middle of it. Much to her disappointment as she flashed a slight pout.

"Hmm.. It has been awhile since we last had that. Eh, what the heck. Let's do it!" The Loud boy gladly went along with the choice.

"Yes!" Lily cheered with a pump of her arms, her enthusiasm earning herself a light laugh from Lincoln.

Lincoln lightly ruffled the child's head before moving to retrieve his apron. Instead of putting it on himself though, he went ahead and gave it to Lily. Lily bowed her head as Lincoln descended the apron onto her steadily and with grace, the girl feeling like a princess receiving her tiara. She smiled gently as she always did love wearing her big brother's apron. It smelled just like him. This was a common occurrence between the two of them whenever they would cook together. So it wasn't of any surprise to Lily in the slightest. "All right, my little chef." Lincoln spoke as he moved behind Lily to knot up the apron, doing so swiftly. "Let's get to work." He continued once he was sure she was ready to go, moving back in front of her as he grinned down at her.

"Let's do it!" Clearly pumped, Lily also expressed her readiness in the form of a strong nod. Determination dawned on her features.

And without further delay from Lincoln, their cooking game had commenced.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

"L... L-Lincoln~!" As she moaned the name of her beloved hero, Quintessa, who's voluptuous naked form glistened from the water that rained down upon her, nearly collapsed onto the floor of her walk in shower when a tidal wave of orgasmic euphoria had struck her quivering core, almost forcing her legs to give out on her as they trembled frantically. Her glazed eyes rolled back into her head as her whole body quaked along with her legs, her plump thighs squeezing tightly together to trap her left hand at her gushing pussy while her other hand tended to her wet bosom that heaved with each shaky breath. She was slumped back against the bathroom's marble wall. Her left hand prolonging her most recent climax as her fingertips rubbed furious circles over her swollen clit, the abused nub throbbing with delight. At the same time, her opposite hand played with her right juicy globe as her fingers ruthlessly pinched and plucked at her pert nipple. The motions making her bountiful chest bounce whenever the digits earned themselves a bodily twitch.

During almost the whole duration of her _long_ and hot shower, the brunette was trying, and so far failing, to satiate the lust that had overcome her not too long ago. A lust that surrounded the freckled young man on her mind. She didn't know what the hell came over her, but if she's to be honest, she didn't care that things ended up this way. She welcomed it in fact as it succeeded in making her feel a way that she hadn't felt before. In other words, she had never been so damned turned on in her life prior to now. Initially, she intended to take just a normal, peaceful shower. However, as soon as Lincoln had entered her thoughts, that idea was thrown right out the window as that was when the arousal started to take over. And it did not take long to completely dominate her. It was rather sudden to hit her; the arousal. One second, she's thinking about what to make for dinner for both her and her roommate, who happens to also be her little sister. Then come the next, she's thinking about the white-haired fighter who had so willingly put his well-being on the line in order to protect her own. She truly couldn't be anymore grateful of him for that. Now if only she could show him just how much she means that. Well, at least in her mind, she is..

For the first time in her twenty years of life, she had finally found a man who is an absolute catch. Sure, there's still many things that she doesn't know about Lincoln. But she has a strong feeling that there isn't much baggage to go off on anyway. Only _amazing_ things. With all her heart, she believed him to be a rare kind of man; one worthy of legendary status. A decent man who knew what it meant to truly love and respect his woman. And who also wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line for her if the situation called for it. Oh, how badly she wanted to be that lucky woman. Because in the end, isn't he the sort of guy any self-respecting girl yearns for? Honestly, if he doesn't have a girlfriend at this point, her brain would have a damn meltdown trying to comprehend that fact. Yet at the same time, she'd be ecstatic about it.

But anyway! As her orgasm came to its ultimate conclusion, Quintessa allowed air to fill her lungs once more as she broke into a rapid panting fit. Her shapely body had lost all of that wonderful sort of tension as she now felt like a pile of satisfied putty. She was amazed that her legs were even still standing. As she was basking in the afterglow of her undeniably fun time, Quintessa had a tired grin on her face as she looked back to what got her all riled up to begin with. She had to say, it was quite the wild fantasy. And she can say for certain that she had never experienced one that intense and vivid before. Yeah, she had her fair share of crazy fantasies in the past, who doesn't? But, even those paled in comparison to this one..

* * *

**A/N:** Well screw me, eh? How dare I end this chapter on such a tease! XD I'm sorry, but at the same time, not sorry. Lol I'm a bastard, I know. But one thing to know about me is that I have a wicked tendency to end chapters leading up to a lemon, mostly because I like to have a chapter focus almost purely on the lemon. So yeah, that's something you're going to have to get used to if you choose to follow me. I might not do it all the time, but probably most of the time I will. *shrugs*

Yes, I know that this may not be a lemon that affects the overall plot or develops the relationship between Lincoln and QT. So I'll admit, I gave into the temptation to add in a senseless lemon around here. But with it being between Thicc QT and a hunky Lincoln. I just couldn't resist. XD Seems harmless to me anyway. Oh, and there's a lemon next chapter if it wasn't already obvious. So there's ya warning! :D

Also, I apologize for this chapter being so short compared to the others ones. But I felt like this was a good part to end it off. May not be to you, but it is to me. c:

* * *

Okay, now to _finally_ respond to some reviews..

**FrancisVamp0822:** I got chu, homie!

**Guest (Light):** He does not I'm afraid. Sorry there, bud.

**nuuo:** Yes, I know. and I'm sorry to keep making you wait. But I'm not trying to rush anything _too_ much. With how I wrote up the first interaction between Lincoln and Rita. I realized that I possibly could have rushed enough. XD The harem will come eventually. But you know, need some building up to it first.

**Dread55:** Whoops. Heheh.. ha.. Well first off, I don't think I intend for this to be a really long story. Definitely not a million words, I'll tell you that much. Lol As for your question, it is mostly because of lack of time. Though there are times where I'm too damn tired and stressed out from my day that I just don't want to write anything, or do anything for that matter. So I guess writer's block plays a role sometimes.. ? XD Plus, I got other stories as well. So... there's that too. Heh..

**JRC1700:** Sorry..? XD

**Jason Chandler:** Sorry to disappoint you mate. But that event will come eventually.

**Mark the Mark:** Um.. We'll get back to them, eh? c:

* * *

**The Harem!**

**\- The Loud Sisters**

**\- Rita Loud**

**\- Mollie Hart**

**\- Thicc QT ( Quintessa Taylor )**

**\- Becky Anderson**

**\- Dana Miller**

**\- Whitney Miles**

**\- Carol Pingrey**

**\- Jackie Sanders**

**\- Mandee Baker**

**\- Fiona Garret**

**\- Haiku Valentine**

**\- Christina Taylor**

**\- Girl Jordan Pierce**

**\- Stella García  
**

**\- Tabby McKinley**

**\- Maggie White**

**\- Sam Sharp**

**\- Ms. DiMartino ( Felicia DiMartino )**

Yup, I know what you're thinking. This is fucking dumb. XD But damn it, it's happening! Lol Yeah, I kinda lost patience with myself and just decided to unveil the harem in this update. It's a crazy ass list, sure. But that's just how damn ridiculous I am. Lol Now, I should've addressed this when I started this story, and I apologize sincerely for taking this long to do that, but to all of those who're expecting Ronnie Anne to be in the harem. Yeah, that ain't happening, sorry. With what I got planned for the climax of this fic, it just really wouldn't work out. Trust me. Such is the case for some of the girls who you aren't seeing on the list. Sorry again to disappoint you there. But it's the way it's gotta be.

* * *

All right, that's all I gotta say for now. So I'll leave y'all to carry on with your day or night. I hope y'all at least somewhat enjoyed this update and are looking forward for what's to come next chapter. ;) Have a good one!

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think! **

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll be, deuces!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of its anything! It all belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_'My heart.. It won't stop racing. Everytime I think about him, it just goes nuts. And my belly erupts with this wonderful tingling sensation. Butterflies, perhaps? I can't get him out of my head for the life of me. I can't stop myself from wanting to be near him. To see him again.. Am I that madly in love with him already? Was it love __at first sight for me? Is that what this feels like? Is that what's driving my body so crazy? God, I have so many questions. I've never fallen so hard for anyone before, so this is all pretty new to me. But, if I am in love with Lincoln... I wish I had met him much sooner..'_

As her mind pondered, Quintessa faced down towards the floor of her spacious shower, her dripping wet hair casting darkness over her eyes as water rapidly rained down onto her figure. As she was lost in her thoughts, the beauty's expression was void of emotion, her right hand lightly clenched into a fist as she raised it up inbetween her breasts, her left hand pressed against the marble wall in front of her.

After awhile, she emitted a sound in the form of a shaky sigh. Her face flushed as her voluptuous form trembled with excitement for the umpteenth time at the thought of Lincoln, her hero who had so easily captured her heart the instant their eyes had met for the first time. She only recently determined and accepted that fact, and she's glad that she did.

Initially, her heart only skipped a beat when the cool and serious face Lincoln made after he had saved her earlier popped into her head. Then, when thinking back to the cute smile he flashed her back in the mall's security office, that was when the beating of her heart started to pick up the pace. However, once her imagination had taken over and forced her out of her memories. Boy, did things ever get _steamy_ from there.

'_I wonder... What would he do if he were here with me right now?'_ She asked herself, biting her lower lip as her imagination went to work..

* * *

Within her mindscape, Quintessa hummed a tune to herself whilst rinsing shampoo out of her ebony hair, brushing her fingers back through her soaked and shimmering locks. She relished in the hot rain that was her shower as she faced up towards the pouring showerhead, dawning a smile of peace.

After the hectic morning she had, a pleasant shower, along with her earlier nap, was just what the doctor ordered as she needed to wash away more of the stress accumulated from her earlier predicament. She sighed upon touching the cheek that previously had the mark of Dan's slap on it, said cheek having returned to its original color. Thank God her face only suffered that much.

Seriously, if Lincoln hadn't rescued her when he did... Er, know what? Nevermind that. She didn't want to think about what might have happened. For all she wanted to do now was be glad that she came out of that scuffle in one piece and move on from it. However, as much as she tried to put it out of her head, she still couldn't help but wonder about the horrid possibilities. The memory of Dan's balled up hands made her shiver in fright, a breath escaping her as she attempted to keep herself calm. In the end however, her effort was in vain.

Her face scrunched up out of nervousness. Why? Why can't she halt her body from shaking? She's fine! She doesn't need to be afraid anymore! She was safe within the haven that is her home, and Dan was locked up in jail to rot for his crime. Yet still, those reasons didn't seem to be enough to dwindle her anxiety, to settle the terror raging within her. Damn it! What did she need to do to calm down?! No, that's the wrong question to ask. The correct question that needed to be asked was... who did she need to hold her in order to soothe her aching soul? To save her yet again.

For her, the answer was clear.

"Help me... Please save me... I need you... Lincoln!" The brunette pleaded desperately as her tears ducts were seconds away from shedding their own waterworks, moving her arms to hug herself as her trembling intensified.

Before she could let out a single sob, her prayers were swift to be granted.

"Ssh.. It's okay, Quinn. I'm here for you." She heard Lincoln's voice whisper, remembering it all too well.

The brunette gasped as she perked up at Lincoln's assuring words, jolting in surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and hold her with care. Her frightened heart eased up almost immediately upon processing the wondrous music that was her savior's voice, already feeling protected when he lightly pulled her back to lean against his broad torso. She didn't fight back as she allowed Lincoln to do what he must to comfort her; just as she requested.

"You're here.." She smiled as she looked over her shoulder, her pretty brown eyes meeting Lincoln's bright blue ones.

"Of course I am. You summoned me, did you not?" Lincoln smiled back, winking at Quinn as he reached up to caress her cheek with one hand, keeping his opposite arm locked around her waist. At that motion, Quintessa's lips pursed, pleased with his warm touch.

"I-I did." Quintessa blushed, unable to avert her gaze from the young man. "I just didn't expect you to actually come."

Lincoln cocked his head over to one side, his eyes becoming much more gentle. "Well, here I am. Can't say that I didn't." He chuckled, his hand switching from caressing to cupping her cheek delicately.

"Heh, yeah. guess I can't.." Quinn breathed, leaning her cheek into his strong palm. She didn't know if it was just the water, but boy was his hand soothing as she deeply sighed in relaxation, her eyes going heavy momentarily as they fluttered. It amazed her that even in a fantasy, Lincoln still had a powerful effect on her. One that was more than amazing. It rendered her quite bewildered actually, but she wasn't about to question it again. "I um... I-I know it hasn't been long at all since I last saw you, but I... I missed you, Lincoln.." She admitted bashfully, facing forward again to hide her brightened redness.

Amused, Lincoln brought his hand down from her face as he returned it back to around her waist, leaning his head down over her left shoulder. "Oh, did you now?" He said, whispering right into her ear as his chin pressed into the crook of her neck, making her shiver as she let out a stuttered breath.

"Mhm.." Was her barely audible answer as she could feel him hold her a bit harder, enough so that her bubble butt softly pressed against his... excited goods, feeling _it_ slide up inbetween her spankable cheeks.

"I suppose that makes two of us then." He whispered again, seductively this time as a small grin appeared on his face. Gently, he gave Quinn's earlobe a nibble. A motion that had the young woman gasping and arching her back a bit, pressing her rear more into his own pelvis. She didn't pull it back upon recovering.

"Y.. You m-missed me... too?" She breathlessly inquired with a delighted smile, already feeling aroused to the point that she started to pant, her ass resisting the urge to please the young Loud behind her. Feeling as it was all up in her curvy cakes, it wasn't difficult for her to notice his... worthy length. His girth was also something worth praising as it spreaded her plump cheeks quite a bit, not that she minded it. She wasn't shocked with herself in the slightest as she had already decided to allow Lincoln to do as he pleased to her as long as it keeps him embracing her, for she believed him to be a caring lover. One that was gentle and patient. Plus, he has more than deserved _all_ of her anyway, has he not?

"You bet. I mean, how could I not?" Lincoln responded, his hands moving up to either side of her wide hips. Once his fingertips had pressed themselves against the beauty's wet skin, a lively jolt shot up her spine, bringing her form to life even more. A soft moan escaped her, her elated core quivering as Lincoln started to glide his digits up along her sides, swaying with each one of her perfect curves. "I'd be the biggest fool on the planet if I were to forget about a lovely goddess such as yourself." He complimented her with confidence, breathing down the side of her neck as his lips slowly moved towards her shoulder.

A sharp breath escaped Quintessa when Lincoln started to pepper her shoulder with kisses, moaning shortly after. "You... fl-flatter me~ I can't possibly be o... h-ha~! on that level.." She grinned unashamedly as she tilted her head slightly in the opposite direction of Lincoln's, his lips now travelling towards her vulnerable neck.

"But you are, and if any other guys fail to see that, then they don't deserve to look at you for even a second." Replied Lincoln, his hands shifting their direction over to Quinn's heaving bosom.

"You really th-think so~?" The flushed brunette moaned as she leaned more into Lincoln, biting her lip in anticipation as she observed his wandering hands with half-lidded eyes, and elation. She raised her hands to hold onto his elbows, not with the intention to stop him, but because she needed to brace herself for what's to come..

"Oh, I know so."

"Ah~!" With a squeal, Quintessa tensed up when Lincoln had cupped her defenseless tits. However, she quickly relaxed as he got straight to the fun and kneeded her juicy globes with love and care. All the while, his lips made their marks all over her neck. Overcome with glee, moan after moan escaped the brunette as her figure started to squirm into submission, her legs feeling like jelly as she nearly slipped after losing some balance. Thankfully, she needn't worry as Lincoln prevented such an incident from occuring.

"I'm surprised you aren't stopping me. Care to tell me why?" Lincoln playfully questioned, his massaging of her breasts getting more eager as time progressed, increasing the pleasure for the brunette and raising the volume of her noises of ecstasy as a result.

It took some effort for Quinn to respond as her moans were making it difficult to speak. "Because.. H-Ha~ As long as it's... mm~ only you, Lincoln~ I don't..! m-mind it.. So please~ Touch me all you w-want~ Your hands... God, they feel so g-good~ So don't-mph~! stop!" She pleaded as she threw her head back, an expression of joy etched on her face. Her core burned with intense arousal, causing her dripping cunt to quiver like mad as she rubbed her thighs together strongly.

At that, Lincoln smirked. "Your wish is my command, my goddess." Not about to deny her request, he took things a step further and used his thumbs and index fingers to lightly pinch at the busty babe's erect and puffy nipples, much to her delight.

Quinn yelped as her figure quaked at the new and wondrous sensation, feeling herself become more out of breath than before, and wet as well. '_God! His fingers are magic!'_ She thought ecstatically, losing herself in his loving embrace. Wanting to return the favor, she submitted to her earlier temptation and began to grind her ass against the Loud boy's lively dick, doing so steadily.

Lincoln softly hissed once he had joined in on the euphoria, leaning his torso back slightly while he kept his hips still. "My, my, restless, are we?" Lincoln chuckled as he observed her derrier work on pleasing his cock, admiring the hot sight as he licked his lips. What he appreciated more was the pleasure as the cheeks of her bouncy ass were snuggled firmly around his length, hugging his phallus whilst simultaneously jerking it with ease. "Oh, fuck..." He groaned as his pelvis started to thrust into her slightly, pushing himself whenever Quinn would pull her ass down. Suddenly, he softly growled as another appealing display caught his lustful eye. With every light collision their hips made on each other, the brunette's booty would ripple almost all the way to her waist, the soft clapping that their impacts made adding to their sex drives.

"I-I thought I should return the favor~" Quinn responded with a naughty grin as she brought her soft hands over Lincoln's powerful ones. Desiring so much more, she "encouraged" him to feel her up with more ferocity, guiding his hands to knead her chest puppies more aggressively. Of course, he obliged her as he put in no effort to hold himself back, moving his hands to keep up with her's. If his goddess wanted all that her knight can give, who is he to deny her? "God, L-Lincoln~! You make me feel so... amazing~! I can't... I-I can't get enough of this~!" The brunette panted as she was overwhelmed by the sensations blasting through her, her body all the more restless as she couldn't halt her squirming for even a second. Hell, she couldn't even have a moment to catch her breath.

"Oh, I promise you, Quinn. You haven't seen anything yet." Lincoln remarked, speaking with an almost mischievous tone.

"Th-That so..? Care to... sh-show me more then~?" The beauty ever so kindly requested, fighting strongly through her own fiesty desire just to speak.

"Mm, I don't know... Think you can handle it?" The white-haired boy teased, making his goddess exhale as he gave her neck a careful nibble, being cautious not to leave a love bite on such flawless skin. Even if it is what he wanted to do.

"How 'bout we... Mm~ f-find out.." Quinn responded, shooting Lincoln a playful, yet challenging glare. What she whispered to him next would have Lincoln's heat go into overdrive.

"Daddy~"

"Oh, yes please..." Lincoln growled in desire, his lust for the sexy brunette reaching new heights at that very moment.

Then suddenly, a giddy yelp from Quintessa rang throughout the bathroom, as she knew that her imagination was in for quite an... interesting experience.

* * *

**A/N:** And there I go being a damn dirty cuck again! Fuck me, am I right? XD Sorry guys, but with how long I've been away from writing. I was eager to get something out quickly now that I have motivation to do it again. 'Cause I gotta say, these last couple months really fucking sucked. My anxiety and paranoia with this whole damned pandemic was at an all time high, still kinda is, and then there's this thing with this girl I liked that just... Ugh, it's a situation that left me with a _very_ heavy heart, I'll just say that much. But I gotta move on from it, especially if it's something that can't be helped. Plus, I've also been using some of this free time I have to workout and get into shape, and that's coming along great so far. I'm pretty proud of my progress. X) Wooh!

Anyway, thank you guys a ton for being patient with me and still following the story. I'm not dead as you can probably already tell. Or who knows, maybe I am and my spirit just isn't done with FanFiction quite just yet. XD Lol But nah, I kid, I'm alive.

Now, I will work until Quinn's whole fantasy has concluded before moving on to updating my other stories, even I don't want to keep myself hanging like this. So you should hopefully see the next update come out in the next couple of days, maybe even less, or possibly more, depending on the time I'll have to write.

All right, that's all I have to say for now. Thanks again for being so patient with me you guys, and I hope you all are staying safe out there. And I'm sorry for teasing y'all again. Heheh.. I got impatient with myself this time around, so... yup. XD Biting myself in the ass here, I know.

Anyway! Have a good one guys!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
